


Trois Archanges et un couffin

by Modocanis



Series: Anges [3]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anachronistic, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Angels, Archangels, Blackmail, Demons, Developing Relationship, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gambling, Going to Hell, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pandaemonium, Parody, Surprise Kissing, Trains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: Où Marie découvre qu'il ne faut jamais confier un bébé à un Archange...surtout pas Jésus.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Raphael/Asmodeus, Raphaël/Mary
Series: Anges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545013
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle située dans le même univers et avec les mêmes personnages que [Au Paradis, rien de nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388857/chapters/5278172) et le [Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430390/chapters/51061891).

Après la mort de la reine Cléopâtre, le royaume d'Égypte avait cessé d'exister. Annexé, le pays était devenu une province romaine et le préfet avait réquisitionné le plus beau palais d'Alexandrie.  
Une jeune femme parcourait les couloirs de l'aile réservée aux invités et aux diplomates étrangers. Personne ne songeait à l'arrêter ou à lui demander la raison de sa présence. Avec sa robe simple et le voile blanc qui couvrait ses cheveux, elle pouvait passer pour une des esclaves qui servaient au palais. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle n'était ni romaine, ni égyptienne, ni qu'un jour des milliers d'églises porteraient son nom. Quant au bébé d'un an qui dormait, lové dans ses bras, rien ne laissait penser qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Joseph, l'époux de Marie, était parti travailler sur un chantier à Tanis, il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Elle ne supportait plus les regards lourds et les sous-entendus de sa belle-famille. Ils s'étaient réfugiés en Egypte pour fuir les persécutions du roi Hérode. Elle était reconnaissante au cousin de Joseph de les avoir accueillis, mais elle aurait préféré vivre ailleurs que sous son toit. Comme toujours, son mari s'était montré honnête. Il n'avait pas caché le fait que Jésus n'était pas son fils. Son cousin et sa famille soupçonnaient Marie d'avoir cédé, avant son mariage, à un romain de passage. Ils se montraient froids et distants avec elle. Ils n'avaient de cesse de souligner les supposés traits latins de Jésus, de la critiquer et d'encourager Joseph à s'en séparer.  
Une énième remarque sur les yeux clairs de son fils avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait pris l'enfant endormi et avait quitté la maison en prétextant une invitation chez une "amie". Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils découvraient chez qui elle se rendait vraiment.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et hésita à frapper. Elle le connaissait à peine après tout. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à Alexandrie, ni pourquoi il occupait l'un des plus beaux appartements du palais du préfet, un enchaînement de pièces luxueuses, bordé d'une grande terrasse, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le port et son phare. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. Elle se décida à signaler sa présence. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'un serviteur lui ouvre la porte et ne cacha pas sa surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son hôte ne personne.

« Raphaël ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps. Il ne portait qu'un pagne retenu, très bas sur ses hanches, par une ceinture dorée. Un collier en or, décoré de lapis-lazuli, couvrait ses épaules et ses clavicules, son torse nu laissait tout le loisir d'apprécier sa musculature et son bronzage. Il portait aussi une perruque composée de nattes, qui dissimulait ses cheveux blonds et un maquillage noir, appliqué avec soin sur ses paupières, faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle en oublia de le saluer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Ça s'appelle des vêtements.

\- Pas dans mon pays.

\- C'est un costume traditionnel égyptien qui se portait au temps des pharaons. Je l'ai enfilé par respect pour…Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es venue jusqu'ici à cette heure pour critiquer ma façon de m'habiller ? »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans son ton, plutôt une curiosité amusée. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soudain, elle se sentit ridicule, elle n'aurait pas dû venir comme ça à l'improviste, sans le prévenir.

« Tu...Tu m'as dit que je pouvais passer, si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle avait besoin de souffler, d'être avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle traversait et ne jugeait pas ses moindres gestes.

« C'est à dire que j'ai une soirée de prévue. J'ai des invités qui doivent arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour une partie de Mehen.

\- Je te dérange, pardon, je...

\- Non, ne te méprends pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, je serai ravi de t'apprendre à jouer. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en l'invitant la fit frissonner. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie bienvenue quelque part. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle se serait installée ici et ne serait plus repartie.

« En revanche, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un jeu approprié pour un bébé. »

Il désigna Jésus qui dormait toujours, lové contre le sein de sa mère, son petit pouce enfoui dans sa bouche.

« Il ne te dérangera pas, je t'assure. Quand il dort, rien ne le réveille. »

Jésus était un bébé facile à vivre. Il était calme et ne pleurait presque jamais. Il observait les gens et le monde, en silence. Il mangeait ce qu'on lui donnait et dormait dès qu'on le couchait. Marie n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de lui. Même si, parfois, les oiseaux se réunissaient autour de lui pour le bercer de leurs chants, et si elle avait dû, plusieurs fois, chasser un gros pigeon blanc, ça restait gérable.

« On pourrait peut-être l'installer dans ma chambre... »

Raphaël s'écarta pour laisser Marie entrer dans l'appartement richement décoré. Chaque meuble, statue, vase et plante avaient été choisis, avec soin, pour donner une impression de luxe et de confort. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'admirer la beauté des pièces. Un autre visiteur était assis sur une des couchettes qui permettaient de prendre des repas à la mode romaine. Marie ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais elle n'était pas près de l'oublier. Elle le reconnut tout de suite à ses boucles folles, ses grands yeux pétillants et l'enthousiasme débordant qui le fit se lever d'un bond et s'exclamer :

« J. C !!! »

D'instinct, elle serra son fils un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle espérait ne jamais revoir Gabriel, l'Archange qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse miraculeuse, et voilà qu'il se précipitait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement, avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle, Raphaël lui barra le passage.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il dort ? »

Gabriel essaya de passer sous le bras de Raphaël, mais celui-ci tint bon.

« Je veux juste dire bonjour !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de le réveiller. Et je t'ai déjà dit de partir. Je ne t'ai pas invité que je sache ! Tu ne peux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? Michael par exemple ?

\- Il est occupé, il fait mumuse avec le Léviathan et il veut pas que je participe.

\- Va embêter Uriel, alors. Il a besoin de distractions, il a perdu tellement de cheveux ces derniers temps...

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je reste ? C'est pas gentil !

\- Tu ne comprends rien aux règles du Mehen. La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé jouer, tu as jeté une balle à un de mes invités et tu lui as demandé de la rapporter.

\- Le grand toutou noir ?

\- Il t'en veut encore beaucoup. J'ai évité de justesse un incident diplomatique, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise ! »

Une profonde tristesse se peignit sur les traits de Gabriel et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Raphaël ignora cette tentative pour le faire culpabiliser et le poussa d'un geste brusque vers la sortie. Une fois qu'il l'eut mis dehors, il revint vers Marie et la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. La pièce, aussi luxueuse que le salon, comprenait un grand lit qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes, mais rien d'adapté au sommeil d'un bébé. Alors qu'elle se demandait où coucher Jésus, Gabriel déboula dans la chambre en tenant, à bout de bras, un meuble qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir porter. Il le lâcha au milieu de la chambre avec un triomphal :

« Voilà un lit digne d'un roi ! »

Il s'agissait d'un berceau d'enfant revêtu de feuilles d'or et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Une seule d'entre elles aurait suffi pour acheter un petit palais. Son aspect clinquant jurait terriblement avec le reste du mobilier. Raphaël ne le considéra pas d'un bon œil.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Je sais plus...C'était dans une grande maison, y'avait plein de gens avec des drôles de coiffures bouffantes et ils criaient. »

Marie ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur la provenance du meuble. Même s'il piquait les yeux, il avait l'air très confortable. Elle coucha Jésus dans le berceau, le couvrit d'une couverture brodée de lys d'or et le borda avec douceur. Gabriel se pencha pour la regarder faire.

« Jésus non plus n'a pas le droit de jouer ?

\- Il est un peu jeune pour les jeux d'argent, railla Raphaël.

\- Il va s'ennuyer tout seul dans la chambre ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Ça suffit, Gabriel, maintenant tu t'en vas !

\- Je peux rester ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui ! »

Son argument fit flancher la résolution de Marie. Son regard alla de Jésus endormi à l'Archange aux yeux suppliants.

« Ça ne me dérange pas si tu restes un peu... »

Le visage de Gabriel parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur et ses yeux se mirent à étinceler.

« Cool ! Je vais lui raconter plein d'histoires, et...

\- Certainement pas ! le coupa Marie. Tu ne dois pas le réveiller !

\- Ça marche ! Et s'il se réveille tout seul ?

\- Tu le calmes, tu lui trouves une berceuse...soupira Raphaël.

\- Sinon, tu viens me chercher, d'accord, Gabriel ? Tu me promets que tu feras tout pour qu'il dorme bien ? »

D'un doigt, l'Archange traça un signe au niveau de son cœur.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer ! »

Malgré ce vœu, Raphaël le menaça encore :

« Tu ne fais rien de bizarre et, sauf urgence, tu ne viens pas au salon, c'est compris ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Allez vous amuser ! De toute façon, moi, je préfère rester avec Jésus ! »

Il replia ses ailes colorées et s'installa à côté du berceau pour regarder, avec adoration, l'enfant dormir. Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose que Marie ne saisit pas. Il l'entraîna hors de la chambre en lui glissant :

« Tu es trop gentille avec lui... »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, l'atmosphère du salon avait changée. Trois personnes se tenaient au milieu de la pièce. Ils entouraient une table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés un plateau de jeu et des pions. Leurs costumes traditionnels égyptiens étaient plus couvrants que celui porté par Raphaël, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait le plus l'attention. Leurs visages étaient uniques. Marie reconnut une tête de lionne, une de génisse et une de crocodile. Elle pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait de masques, avant de comprendre son erreur.  
Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Alexandrie, elle avait pu visiter certains des temples qui subsistaient dans la ville. Elle avait admiré l'architecture, les statues colossales et les fresques si belles et complexes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en déchiffrer l'écriture, comprendre les histoires de ces divinités à têtes d'animaux, et appréhender la richesse des cultes qui leur étaient dédiés. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à les voir prendre vie sous ses yeux.

Un main posée à plat sur sa poitrine, Raphaël se pencha en avant pour saluer ses visiteurs d'une profonde révérence.

« Bienvenue, j'ai préparé le plateau de Mehen. »

Le dieu à tête de crocodile souleva deux amphores peintes de figures géométriques.

« Nous avons apporté les boissons ! »

Marie les fixait, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Raphaël se pencha sur elle et la fit sursauter en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Tu veux toujours rester ?

\- ...Bien sûr que oui ! »

***

Mehen, le jeu du serpent, se pratiquait sur un cercle en pierre, creusé de cases, qui s'enroulaient autour d'un œil gravé au centre. La mâchoire du dieu Sobek, assis à la gauche de Marie, l'impressionnait beaucoup, mais il brisa la glace en lui servant un verre et en lui proposant :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à jouer, petite fille.

\- Je peux lui montrer, intervint Raphaël.

\- Toi ? se moqua la déesse Hathor. Tu triches.

\- Voyons, c'est impossible. Je ne peux commettre aucune mauvaise action, je suis un ange !

\- Plus tu le répètes, moins j'y crois, fit remarquer Marie.

\- Si jeune et déjà si perspicace, la complimenta Sekhmet, dont la voix était aussi chaude que le vent du désert. Le plus amusant, c'est que, même en trichant, il arrive à perdre ! »

Raphaël eut beau se récrier, la suite de la partie donna raison à la déesse à tête de lionne. Raphaël perdait point après point, tandis que Marie, qui avait choisi de faire confiance à Sobek, progressait rapidement. Il lui montra comment manier les billes et les pions qui permettaient aux joueurs d'avancer. Au bout d'un tour et de deux verres de bière, la jeune femme ne s'étonnait plus de faire équipe avec un dieu de l'eau et de la fertilité, ni d'affronter Sekhmet la Puissante, et Hathor, la Demeure d'Horus. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle n'osait pas les questionner sur leur panthéon. Elle avait peur de déranger ou de passer pour une idiote. Elle répondit toutefois à leurs interrogations sur sa présence dans la demeure de l'Archange.

« Tu viens de Judée, non ? lui demanda la déesse Hathor. Je reconnais ton accent.

\- Oui, je suis de Nazareth. C'est là que j'ai grandi et que je me suis mariée.

\- Ce nom me parle. Ce n'est pas la ville où on dit qu'un sauveur est né d'une vierge, la nuit où une étoile a embrasé le ciel ? »

Raphaël échangea un bref regard avec Marie. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle songeait à se retirer dans la chambre pour voir si Jésus allait bien et si Gabriel avait tenu sa promesse. Elle renonça, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur la présence de l'enfant.

« C'était à Bethléem, intervint Raphaël.

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Secret professionnel. »

L'expression de la déesse à tête de génisse était difficile à lire. Marie crut voir une nuée d'astres pâles se refléter dans ses yeux noirs.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Alexandrie, si loin de chez toi, fille de Nazareth ?

\- Je...je rends visite à de la famille. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Raphaël.

« Pas moi ! protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Que c'est ma fille ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Elle ne te ressemble pas, c'est vrai, mais serait-ce si surprenant ?

\- Les anges ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! Vous avez une piètre opinion de moi...

\- Depuis le temps que tu traines en Égypte, on commence à te connaître. »

En venant chez Raphaël, Marie espérait oublier ses soucis et se détendre un peu. En entendant le récit de certains des "exploits" de l'ange à la cour de la Reine Isis et du Roi Osiris, elle rit tellement qu'elle faillit perdre le contrôle de sa vessie.

« Tu pourrais te demander pourquoi, après tout ça, on ne l'a pas banni, soupira Hathor.

\- Quand on le jette par la porte, expliqua Sekhmet, il revient par la fenêtre. »

Si Raphaël protestait, il peinait à trouver des arguments en sa faveur. Il essayait de détourner l'attention en resservant ses invités. Les amphores de bière paraissaient ne jamais se vider. Marie laissait remplir sa coupe, prise dans la partie, elle ne songeait pas à refuser. Elle finit par piquer du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Elle eut une sorte de trou noir et perdit le fil alors que la déesse Hathor faisait le compte de tout l'argent que Raphaël devait à divers dieux égyptiens. Elle reprit conscience alors que les joueurs lui faisaient leurs adieux. Elle ne put que balbutier un timide « au revoir ».

Avant de partir, Sobek se rapprocha de Raphaël et son museau de saurien frôla sa nuque :

« Tu ne te couches pas aussi tôt d'habitude, glissa-t-il, et jamais seul.»

Sekhmet regardait Marie avec insistance. Elle abattit une de ses mains griffues sur l'épaule de l'Archange.

« C'est une femme mariée. Pas touche !

\- Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à son égard ! »

Une des griffes de la déesse lionne s'enfonça dans sa peau.

« J'espère pour toi. »

Les trois dieux égyptiens disparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Sans les coupes vides et le plateau de jeu défait, on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là.  
En massant son épaule blessée, Raphaël revint près de Marie.

« C'est assez pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il essaya de lui prendre la coupe qu'elle tenait encore, mais elle se déroba.

« C'est moi qui dis quand j'ai assez bu ! »

Elle vida son verre d'un trait, puis grimaça.

« Voilà, c'est assez. »

Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

\- Dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Il lui répondit par ce sourire qui n'avait vraiment rien d'angélique.

« Je dormirai dans le salon. »

À demi rassurée, elle étouffa un bâillement.

« Alors, c'est à ça que tu passes ton temps ? Tu joues jusqu'au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Crois-le ou non, ce sont des obligations professionnelles.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas en vacances, je suis en mission diplomatique. Le royaume d'Égypte n'existe plus, sa culture commence à se perdre et une nouvelle religion arrive. Ces divinités vont se retrouver sur le marché du travail. On a des places à leur proposer au ciel, mais on doit faire face à la concurrence féroce des cornus du sous-sol. Ils proposent des salaires indécents et de meilleures évolutions de carrières...

\- C'est très triste... »

Marie avait une foule de questions à lui poser, pourquoi il y avait des dieux et pas un seul par exemple, mais elle se sentait envahir par la fatigue. Elle avait hâte de s'allonger sur le grand lit qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre. Elle s'étira pour tenir encore un peu.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai battu au jeu !

\- La chance du débutant, maugréa Raphaël...Sobek t'a beaucoup aidé !

\- Tu me dois combien déjà ? Ne crois pas que je vais oublier !

\- On verra demain pour les reconnaissances de dette. » éluda Raphaël tout en la poussant vers la chambre.

Quand Marie pénétra dans la pièce, son premier mouvement fut d'aller voir Jésus. Quel que soit son état de fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas se coucher sans s'assurer que son fils dormait bien.  
La vue du berceau vide la heurta comme un coup dans l'estomac. Le choc la fit dessaouler sur le champ.

« Il...Il a disparu ! »

\- Bordel, Gabriel... » soupira Raphaël.

Marie eut beau fouiller la pièce du regard, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ni Jésus, ni Gabriel ne s'y trouvaient.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, courut jusqu'au balcon, le trouva vide lui aussi. Sentant la panique monter, elle étouffa un cri d'angoisse. Raphaël l'intercepta et la prit par les épaules pour essayer de la calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriel ne lui fera pas de mal...du moins, pas volontairement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Tu ne sais pas où il est allé ?! Il est peut-être encore dans le palais, tu peux...Je sais pas, prévenir les gardes ? Donner l'alerte ?! »

Raphaël pencha la tête sur le côté et parut écouter un son que Marie ne percevait pas.

« Gabriel n'est plus à Alexandrie.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Où est-il alors ? »

Sa poitrine se serrait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Si c'était un mauvais rêve, elle voulait se réveiller, là, tout de suite.

« Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas changé d'époque...

\- Quoi ?!

\- On a essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps, mais...

\- C'est un cauchemar ! »

Marie se libéra de l'étreinte de l'Archange et se mit à faire les cent pas en se tordant les mains.

« Ne cédons pas à la panique. Écoute, je connais quelqu'un qui sait toujours où se trouve Gabriel, c'est impressionnant. Je vais aller lui demander de le localiser, d'accord ?

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici au cas où il reviendrait.

\- Je ne peux pas rester à me tourner les pouces !

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas... »

La jeune mère ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se campa devant lui, ferme et décidée :

« Je viens ! »

***

Marie comprenait à présent pourquoi Raphaël avait insisté pour qu'elle se change avant qu'ils quittent Alexandrie. Il l'avait laissée conserver le voile qui couvrait ses cheveux, mais lui avait fait troquer sa robe contre une toge immaculée, retenue à la taille par une ceinture brodée de feuilles de lierre argentées. Elle n'avait jamais touché de tissu plus doux. C'était un vêtement digne d'un ange, qui devait lui ouvrir les portes du Paradis, rien que ça.

« Je n'ai pas d'ailes ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne laisse pas les miennes trainer en permanence. Ce n'est pas pratique, elles se prennent dans les portes, renversent les meubles, soulèvent des questions...

\- Mais je ne peux pas voler jusqu'au...

\- Ça, c'est mon affaire. »

Le haut mur blanc, qui protégeait les lieux, formait une barrière infranchissable. Marie n'était pas rassurée en s'avançant au milieu des nuages. Elle ne sentait rien sous ses pieds, comme dans un rêve, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle était incapable de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. L'alcool lui était monté à la tête et, profondément endormie, elle rêvait, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Elle doutait même de la réalité de l'Archange qui la guidait. Raphaël n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer son costume égyptien, il s'était contenté d'ôter sa perruque. Il aurait plus eu sa place dans un harem que dans les cieux. Alors qu'ils approchaient des grilles dorées qui perçaient la muraille, elle hésita de plus en plus.

« Tu es sûr qu'on va pouvoir entrer ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va te reconnaître. »

Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle craignait plus pour son apparence que pour la sienne.

Armé d'une lance, un gardien surveillait les portes du Paradis. Un ange aux ailes repliées dans son dos, vêtu d'une armure blanche, qui lui protégeait presque tout le corps. Il était plus grand que Raphaël, et d'une carrure plus imposante. Il se mit au garde-à-vous en reconnaissant l'Archange.

« Salut...Variel ?

\- Sariel. » corrigea-il froidement.

Ce n'était pas une entrée en matière encourageante.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire. Je vois que tu es en plein travail, je suis moi-même au milieu d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Je suis très pressé, inutile de signaler mon retour... »

Le garde n'était pas dupe. Il détailla avec suspicion Marie, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle essaya de sourire par politesse. L'ange ouvrit soudain des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

« Ça alors ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! La Sainte Vierge en personne ! Ici !

\- Mince, y'en a un qui suit, marmonna Raphaël.

\- C'est déjà l'Assomption ?! demanda Sariel d'un ton paniqué. Mais on n'est pas prêts du tout ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde, organiser une cérémonie d'urgence, et...

\- Non, calme-toi. Pour commencer, tu te trompes, pour la Vierge, c'est l'Ascension.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne...

\- Qui est archange ici ? Et, non, ce n'est pas encore le grand moment. C'est...euh...une répétition... »

\- Personne ne m'a prévenu !

\- Nous avons encore beaucoup de détails à peaufiner. »

Raphaël se redressa, soudain plus assuré :

« Je vois avec ce test, qu'il y a encore du boulot ! »

L'ange courba l'échine, comme s'il était personnellement responsable.

« Vu que c'est la première fois, je ne ferai pas de rapport, mais, si j'étais à ta place, je commencerais à prendre des notes sur ce qu'il faut faire ! Tu ne voudrais pas être pris au dépourvu quand l' _Ascension_ sera venue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je m'y mets tout de suite ! »

Tandis que l'ange cherchait de quoi écrire, Raphaël fit passer Marie entre les grilles qui s'étaient ouvertes sans un bruit. Une douce lumière enveloppa la jeune femme et des accords d'harpes invisibles accompagnèrent son entrée. Raphaël eut un mouvement d'hésitation.

« Attends...Il a raison Mariel, c'est l'Assomption, pas l'Ascension, je confonds toujours...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ta mort, quand tu monteras au ciel dans toute ta gloire, portée par les anges.

\- Vraiment ? Je viendrai ici quand je mourrai ?

\- Bien sûr, en tant que mère du fils de Dieu, tu as ta place réservée.

\- Même si je fais un truc horrible ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas…Si je tue quelqu'un ? Gabriel par exemple ?

\- Je pense que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. »

La jeune femme ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'était pas prête à contempler la Jérusalem céleste. La cité dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Les cumulus s'écartaient pour dévoiler des bâtiments en pierres blanches, percés de nombreuses fenêtres et agrémentés de verrières. Ils étaient entourés de jardins luxuriants qui invitaient à la promenade et au repos. À les contempler, tous ses problèmes s'éloignaient. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de calme et de félicité.

Raphaël lui tapota l'épaule pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Tu viens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas être malade ? »

Elle sentait encore un peu les effets de l'alcool dans son organisme, mais elle avait l'esprit clair.

« C'est juste que...Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique !

\- Je sais, c'est très beau, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, c'est organisé n'importe comment.

\- Alors, c'est dans cette splendeur que vivent les bienheureux après leur mort ? »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« C'est triste à dire, mais la plupart des mortels vont en Enfer. Y'a pas grand monde qui a retenu les Dix Commandements, surtout la partie sur l'adultère. Les rares justes qui sont dignes de la félicité éternelle, ils vont au...hum....C'est un endroit qui change selon les croyances. Les Romains l'appellent les Champs Elysées. Pour certains, c'est une sorte de colline verdoyante en dessous...enfin, entre ici et les Enfers....En fait, au Paradis, il n'y a que des anges. »

Elle pouvait voir ces créatures radieuses marcher dans les rues ou voler au-dessus des toits. Contrairement à Raphaël, leurs ailes étaient visibles et présentaient de grandes variétés de teintes. Elle était attirée par la lumière qui émanait d'eux. Passer l'éternité en leur compagnie devait être merveilleux, pourtant, une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à penser à sa cousine Elisabeth, aux grands repas du samedi où elle retrouvait ses proches et ses amis, tous ensemble autour de la même table...

« Mais, si je viens ici après ma mort, ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus ma famille ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas tous venir ici ? Ce serait mieux quand même ! » (*)

Ses questions parurent gêner Raphaël. Il éluda tant bien que mal :

« Le modus operandi n'est pas encore fixé. C'est entre Ses mains. »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait créé l'univers, Il était celui à qui elle avait adressé toutes ses prières, le père de son fils, pourtant, elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de se présenter devant Son trône. Elle craignit presque de demander :

« Oh...On va Le voir...Lui ?

\- Dans l'idéal, il vaudrait mieux qu'Il ne soit pas au courant de toute cette histoire.

\- Mais Il sait tout, Il voit tout !

\- Il est omniscient, ça ne veut pas dire qu'Il s'intéresse à tout. Celle dont on a besoin, là, c'est Haniel...Bon, ils sont où les bureaux des Principautés déjà ? »

Arrêté au coin d'une rue, Raphaël hésitait entre deux directions.

« Ils ont déménagé récemment ?

\- Pas depuis la dernière réorganisation. C'était le Tiphareth avant la chute de...Euh...Ne nous lançons pas là-dedans, c'était encore plus compliqué que maintenant. Je ne pouvais jamais me rappeler à quel Sephira adresser les dossiers de...Ça y est, ça me revient, c'est par là ! »

Il prit une des deux rues, s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas en repassant devant elle.

« Attends, non, c'est par là en fait.

\- Tu es sûr que tu habites ici ?

\- Je viens rarement dans ce quartier, ce n'est pas ici que je travaille. Les Autorités, on est plus dans le fond à gauche...non, à droite...Toi qui aimes lire, il faudrait que je te montre la GBU un jour. C'est un gros pied de nez à la physique quantique, mais quel sacré bâtiment !

\- La quoi ?

\- La Grande Bibliothèque Universelle, le quartier général de mon choeur. On y stocke des millions de livres sur vous les humains, et le monde et tout le reste...et Uriel qui prétend que je ne fais rien de mes journées...Tu n'as pas appris ça en étudiant la religion ? »

Les textes que sa mère, Anne, lui avait appris à lire ne décrivaient pas ainsi le Paradis. Ils ne mentionnaient pas non plus l'existence d'archanges maquillés et à demi-nus.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'on ne parle pas de ça dans les textes sacrés...

\- C'est vrai, on ne vous a pas encore tout révélé...Allez, viens, tu auras le temps d'en profiter plus tard. »

Marie dut se concentrer pour suivre Raphaël. Son regard était sans cesse attiré par la beauté du Paradis. Elle découvrait, ébahie, les façades des immeubles, les arbres en fleurs qui bordaient les avenues et les fontaines à l'eau limpide qui marquaient les carrefours. Même les pavés avaient quelque chose de parfait. Elle ne les sentait pas sous ses sandales. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'ils passaient aux mêmes endroits. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois, ils finirent par gravir un escalier d'apparat menant à un vaste édifice dont l'architecture rappelait celle des temples grecs.

Les anges, qui allaient et venaient dans le hall, les bras chargés de documents, étaient trop pressés pour s'intéresser aux visiteurs. Quelques regards désapprobateurs glissèrent sur Marie pour se poser sur le corps dénudé de Raphaël. Sans y faire attention, il la conduisit dans les étages supérieurs. Il ne se trompa que deux fois de porte avant d'atteindre le bureau qui l'intéressait. Il était occupé par une ange très concentrée. Ses traits fins rappelèrent à Marie certaines statues de marbre, et ses yeux noirs et bridés, les marchands qui venaient d'Orient. Sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage, elle les accueillit d'un :

« J'espère que c'est important, Raphaël. Contrairement à certains, j'ai du travail, je dois finir ce décompte d'âmes. »

Elle était penchée sur un épais livre de comptes qu'elle remplissait avec précision. Les centaines de chiffres qu'elle inscrivait étaient parfaitement tracés et alignés.

« Je ne vais pas te prendre trop de temps, c'est promis. Je veux juste savoir si tu as vu Gabriel récemment ?

\- Oui, il est passé il y a une heure environ.

\- Il n'avait rien de bizarre avec lui ?

\- Non, juste un enfant.

\- Ça ne t'a pas étonné ?

\- Avec Gabriel, il y a longtemps que plus rien ne m'étonne. Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de ce bébé ?

\- Rien, il cherchait comment l'endormir. Il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver une berceuse, il voulait qu'Uriel lui lise les livres de lois. Je lui ai dit de le remettre immédiatement où il l'avait trouvé.

\- Il t'a écoutée ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est Gabriel.

\- Comment vous avez pu laisser un bébé sans défense avec lui ?! » intervint Marie.

Haniel la dévisagea comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose s'adresser à elle.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il y en a des milliers qui naissent chaque jour sur Terre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le fils de Dieu et vous la Vierge Marie ! »

Haniel avait à peine formulé ce sarcasme qu'elle se figea. Elle regarda son interlocutrice avec plus d'attention, puis elle blêmit horriblement.  
Raphaël ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'expliquer, mais, en dressant un index autoritaire, Haniel lui interdit de parler.

« On n'a jamais eu cette conversation ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire !

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

\- C'est que...

\- J'ai tout un dossier sur toi, Raphaël ! Des armoires entières !

\- Je veux juste...

\- Ne me force pas à parler du temple de Salomon ! »

Raphaël grimaça comme si ces mots lui faisaient physiquement mal.

« Tu as raison, on va faire comme si on ne s'était pas vu aujourd'hui.

\- Mais ? Et mon fils ?! Et Gabriel ? insista Marie. On ne sait toujours pas où ils sont ! »

Haniel poussa un soupir excédé. Elle sortit d'un tiroir un petit rectangle en bois clair et le tendit à Raphaël. Sur une face, l'appareil comprenait un écran très fin sur lequel une petite étoile dorée clignotait.

« Tu traces Gabriel ? C'est ça ton secret pour toujours savoir où il se trouve ?

\- Évidemment. Il est essentiel de pouvoir le localiser à tout instant.

\- Tu surveilles d'autres personnes comme ça ? »

Haniel demeura froide et impassible. Elle demanda d'un ton monocorde :

« Tu te souviens de Sodome et Gomorrhe ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. »

Raphaël s'intéressa aux informations qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il tourna l'appareil dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Aïe...

\- Quoi "aïe" ? »

Marie se pencha pour voir, mais les symboles sur l'écran ne lui évoquaient rien de familier.  
Raphaël déglutit de façon audible.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de descendre ? »

***

Marie s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au cou de Raphaël. Il avait beau la tenir fermement par la taille, elle était prise d'une peur panique à l'idée qu'il puisse la lâcher par accident. Il l'avait plongée en pleine tempête. Elle se sentait complètement dépassée et ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester aussi calme. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et osait à peine regarder ce qui se passait sous eux.

« C'est la fin du monde ?!!! »

Après la tranquillité du Paradis, le contraste était saisissant. La vaste étendue d'eau qu'ils survolaient était déchainée. Les flots noirs formaient un tourbillon rugissant, les vagues s'élevaient vers le ciel avant de se fracasser les unes contre les autres. Indifférent au vent et aux embruns, Raphaël se maintenait en vol stationnaire et lui fournissait des informations techniques :

« Non, ça, c'est le plus vaste océan de la planète, environ un tiers de sa surface, ravagé par le grand dragon marin Léviathan, prince du Septième Cercle, créature du Chaos, qui "fait bouillir le fond de la mer comme une chaudière."

Sur les vieilles cartes marines, on peut voir des représentations de montres terrifiants. On les relègue à des fonction décoratives, à un besoin de combler les vides ou à un caprice des artistes. C'était pourtant un de leurs modèles qui faisait se soulever l'océan. À quelques mètres sous Marie et Raphaël, l'horrible monstre émergea des abysses. Aussi grand qu'une montagne, il ouvrit le gouffre qui lui servait de gueule et poussa un cri effroyable. Marie aurait été incapable de décrire le fatras de dents, de tentacules et de nageoires qui le composait. Elle pressa son visage contre le torse de Raphaël pour échapper à ce cauchemar qui hurlait sa colère d'être harcelé par les envoyés de Dieu. Reconnaissables à leurs ailes, des anges essayaient de le faire reculer et de le renvoyer d'où il avait émergé. Ils étaient minuscules en comparaison.

« Il essaye souvent de s'échapper des Enfers, c'est un fugueur compulsif. »

À l'exception de Jésus, Marie aurait tout donné pour être de retour, en sécurité, au Paradis ou à Alexandrie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?! Ne me dis pas que mon fils est avec ce monstre !!!

\- Non, mais pour aller le chercher, on va avoir besoin de renfort. Ce n'est pas si simple de descendre en... Eh ! Salut, Manakel ! »

Une silhouette ailée venait de leur barrer le passage. Marie cligna des yeux pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. L'ange tenait à deux mains une hache qui était presque aussi grande qu'elle. Elle était visiblement de sexe féminin, l'armure blanche qu'elle portait protégeait ses formes sans les dissimuler. Elle avait la peau sombre des habitants du royaume de Saba et ses cheveux noirs étaient réunis en nattes pour ne pas la gêner tandis qu'elle combattait.

« Raphaël ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici, mais c'est pas une bonne idée ! Les civils ont rien à faire là ! C'est dangereux !

\- Je cherche Michael. Je pensais qu'il serait dans le coin. »

Avec sa hache, Manakel désigna un point au-delà des flots déchaînés. En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Raphaël, Marie distingua une petite île de sable blanc où poussaient de rares palmiers.

« Il est là-bas, il boude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

\- Je sais pas, il est d'une humeur de chien. Il a dit, je cite, que ça l'emmerdait d'affronter encore Léviathan, et qu'on le saoulait à toujours lui coller aux bottes...C'est pas comme s'il était notre général et nous ses troupes, hein ?

\- Je devrais aller lui parler.

\- Si t'as du temps à perdre...Tu m'excuseras, mais moi, j'ai du boulot ! »

Une tentacule couverte de ventouses visqueuses les frôla de peu. Une voix, qui grondait comme le tonnerre, heurta les tympans de Marie. Elle distingua pourtant ce qu'elle disait :

« ALORS, GAMINE, ON FAIT MOINS LA FIERE SANS SON GENERAL POUR LA PROTEGER ! »

Manakel fit faire un moulinet à sa hache de combat.

« Qui tu traites de gamine, crevette ? »

Sans aucune hésitation, elle plongea pour affronter la bête.  
Tandis que Raphaël s'éloignait avec Marie, elle leur cria :

« Faites gaffe à la nageoire dorsale ! 

\- La quoi ? »

L'énorme appendice dégoulinant d'eau se dressa devant eux. Raphaël n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour protéger Marie. Le coup les propulsa loin du monstre et le choc fut si violent qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la lâcher. Elle tomba en hurlant. L'île, qui lui avait paru si lointaine, envahit son champ de vision. Elle aurait trouvé ses plages blanches, entourées d'une eau turquoise, magnifiques, si elles ne s'étaient pas rapprochées à une vitesse folle. Qu'elle s'écrase dans l'eau ou sur le sable, elle allait mourir, elle en était sûre. Si elle revenait en tant que fantôme, elle se jura d'aller hanter Gabriel jusqu'au Jugement dernier.

Terrorisée, elle ferma les yeux. Et tout s'arrêta.

***

Marie mit un long moment à se décider à rouvrir les paupières. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas morte, quelqu'un avait stoppé sa chute.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était suspendue, bras et jambes ballantes, au-dessus du sable. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la lame acérée d'une épée, puis remonta le long d'un bras musclé. Son sauveur portait une armure qui rappelait celle des anges guerriers, en plus sale. L'harmonie de son visage et les longues mèches cendrées qui tombaient sur ses épaules penchaient aussi pour la thèse angélique. Il avait les yeux les plus bleus et froids que Marie ait jamais vu.

Il la tenait en l'air par le dos de sa robe et la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheveux, trouvé dans son bol de soupe, ou plutôt une mouche dans son verre, à en croire le nombre d'amphores qui jonchaient la plage autour de lui.

Marie fut contente qu'une quinte de toux détourne son attention. Non loin d'eux, Raphaël s'extirpa tant bien que mal d'une dune, où la violence de son atterrissage l'avait enfoncé. Il cracha le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche et se secoua pour chasser les grains qui collaient à sa peau et à ses cheveux.

« Michael ! On te cherchait justement !

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant Marie avec autant de considération que pour un sac de patates.

Raphaël toussa encore pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« La sainte Mère de Dieu ! »

Michael la lâcha, comme si son contact le brûlait. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sable. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette histoire. Le guerrier la contourna, en prenant soin de respecter une distance de sécurité, et se dirigea vers Raphaël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

\- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

\- Gabriel a pris mon fils et l'a amené en Enfer ! résuma très simplement Marie, tout en frottant ses reins endoloris.

\- Son fils...s'étonna Michael.

\- Tu sais, le messie, le sauveur de l'humanité, l'incarnation de Dieu sur Terre...Tu mesures l'ampleur du problème ?

\- ...Ouais. »

Michael se pencha pour ramasser une des amphores. Il vérifia son contenu avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

« T'es vraiment dans la merde cette fois.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu nous accompagnes en Enfer !

\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

\- Manakel m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais...Pourtant, avant, ça te faisait plaisir d'affronter Léviathan.

\- C'est trop facile de le battre, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Tu préfèrerais affronter quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu trouveras sûrement un adversaire à ta taille en bas.

\- Je te vois venir.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Luci... ?

\- Arrête ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

Marie ne comprenait pas tout aux tenants et aux aboutissants de leur échange, mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Elle ramassa une amphore vide et la lança entre les deux êtres célestes. La poterie se brisa en heurtant le sable. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, surpris par cet accès de colère.

« Ça suffit ! Mon fils a disparu et vous restez plantés là à vous disputer comme des gamins ! »

Elle franchit, en quelque pas décidés, la distance qui la séparait de Michael. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, tremblante de colère, mais déterminée. Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par son attitude revêche, elle en avait vu d'autres.

« Vous allez m'aider à le récupérer que ça vous plaise ou non ! »

Il avait beau être bien plus grand et musclé qu'elle, Michael recula.

***

Tandis que Michael ouvrait la voie, Raphaël aidait Marie à descendre dans le chaos rocheux où ils s'enfonçaient. Il la soutenait pour l'empêcher de glisser sur les pierres humides, arrosées par une cours d'eau souterrain. Elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel pays ils se trouvaient. Il était plus vert et humide que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle avait seulement compris que, dans leur langue locale, les habitants de la région appelaient cet endroit "La porte de l'Enfer".

« Les Enfers se trouvent donc sous terre ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Mais on descend là...

\- On peut accéder à certaines portes en sous-sol. On va en emprunter une secondaire pour pas attirer l'attention. Les anges ne sont pas censés se promener en bas, tu t'en doutes.

\- Si tu la fermes pas, on risque pas d'y arriver. » grogna Michael.

Il avait beau avoir cédé à la demande de Marie, rien ne lui plaisait dans cette expédition et il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir. Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Ils parcoururent des galeries à demi-écroulées, descendirent plus bas qu'un être humain ne pouvait aller, et ils débouchèrent, enfin, dans une grotte assez large, éclairée de braseros. Elle abritait un lac souterrain aux eaux sombres. Une odeur de marais s'en dégageait. En son centre, une bande de terre menait à une petite île où se dressait une grande porte à double battant. Elle était solitaire, sans aucun bâtiment autour. Pourtant, elle ouvrait sur un paysage désolé.

Une longue file d'hommes et de femmes se traînait vers elle. Ils avaient le dos courbé, leurs vêtements tombaient en lambeaux et leur peaux grisâtres avaient un aspect translucide. Sans avoir besoin de demander, Marie sut qu'ils n'appartenaient plus au monde des vivants.  
Elle se sentit envahir par le sentiment de tristesse qui se dégageait de la scène. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait ces fantômes à s'enfoncer docilement dans l'abîme, alors qu'ils auraient pu fuir et tenter de gagner la surface.  
Le grognement qui s'éleva lui donna la réponse. La silhouette d'un loup gris gigantesque se dressa sur la berge. Marie n'en avait jamais vu de plus gros. Il dépassait la taille d'un buffle, mais ses trois têtes remportaient largement la palme de l'étrangeté. Les babines retroussées, il s'élança vers eux, plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Marie n'eut même pas le temps de songer à fuir.  
Il fondit sur Raphaël, le renversa à terre. Ses trois gueules baveuses se disputèrent pour atteindre sa gorge. L'Archange, écrasé sous le chien, n'arrivait même pas à hurler. Il allait se faire déchiqueter sous ses yeux et Marie ne voyait pas comment le sauver.

Michael mit fin à son calvaire en attrapant la bête par la peau du cou de sa tête centrale. Il la tira en arrière et la traîna plus loin, sans se soucier de ses terribles mâchoires qui claquaient dans le vide.

Marie courut vers Raphaël qui, sous le choc, restait à terre. Elle l'aida tant bien que mal à se remettre sur pied. Il était si peu vêtu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, mais il était décoiffé et sa gorge était collante de bave.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce clebs ?! explosa Raphaël. Il garde plus la porte principale ?

\- Il doit s'ennuyer lui aussi. » suggéra Michael, tandis que le chien couinait sous sa poigne.

Marie se souvint d'un vieux conte que sa mère lui avait lu quand elle était petite fille.

« C'est Cerbère ? Le gardien du Tartare ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe romain.

\- Tu as rencontré trois divinités du panthéon égyptien, tu en conclues quoi pour le panthéon greco-romain ?

\- Oh ? Alors, le dieu de l'Amour, Cupidon, il existe ?

\- Cupidon, c'est encore un cas à part, il...On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça. »

Raphaël toucha son cou poisseux. Il grimaça de dégoût.

« Allons-y avant de finir en pâtée pour chien.

\- Il te déteste tant que ça ?

\- Il déteste tout le monde.

\- Il apprécie Michael, on dirait. »

L'Archange retenait toujours le chien, pas pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et ressaute sur Raphaël, mais pour l'empêcher de lui lécher le visage avec ses trois langues enthousiastes.

« Tel maître, tel chien. » marmonna Raphaël.

Pendant le temps qu'avait duré l'attaque, les damnés avaient cessé de franchir la porte des Enfers. Ils s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin. Le calme étant revenu, l'un d'eux osa demander :

« Euh, on voudrait pas vous déranger, mais...Vous êtes venus nous sauver ? On peut s'en aller ?

\- Bien sûr que non. » les détrompa Raphaël.

Leurs expressions désespérées touchèrent la nature généreuse de Marie.

« On ne peut vraiment pas les laisser partir ?

\- S'ils sont destinés à l'Enfer, ce n'est pas par erreur. Ils ont dû enfreindre un des Dix Commandements.

\- C'était la guerre ! se défendit mollement un des damnés, qui portait encore une armure abimée et tachée de sang.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de réunions qui ont été nécessaires pour aboutir à la rédaction de ces foutus préceptes moraux. On a bossé comme des dingues pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté, et vous allez quand même chercher des subtilités. C'est "tu ne tueras point", il n'y a pas de "mais" ! La seule exception, c'est la légitime défense.

\- Et si on tue quelqu'un par accident ?

\- Que les choses soient claires. Si vous écrasez un piéton en conduisant un char, complètement beurré dans le centre-ville de Rome, ce n'est pas un accident, c'est une probabilité.

\- Mais, par exemple, si on court, très vite, avec une épée, et que quelqu'un s'embroche dessus ?...deux fois... ? »

Raphaël considéra le damné d'un air blasé.

« Ça suffit, barrez-vous. » intervint Michael, dont la patience n'avait déjà été que trop sollicitée.

Les damnés prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, sans demander leur reste. Ils disparurent dans une galerie sombre, au grand soulagement de Marie.

« Merci, Micha... »

L'Archange lâcha le cou de Cerbère. Avec un grognement sinistre, l'énorme chien tricéphale s'élança à la poursuite des fuyards.

Marie étouffa un cri. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas en compagnie de démons déguisés. Elle n'avait, hélas, pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Elle franchit la porte avec eux en essayant d'ignorer les hurlements d'effroi et de douleur qui s'élevaient de la galerie.

Le seuil passé, elle bascula dans un monde qui lui fit regretter la grotte. Elle était désolée pour les âmes condamnées à errer dans ce paysage dévasté, balayé de vents secs et violents. Le ciel était plombé et une pluie de cendres recouvrait le sol poussiéreux. Des formes sombres et menaçantes tournaient au-dessus de sinistres arbres morts. Elle fit quelques pas dans les Limbes, ses poumons s'emplirent d'un mélange de soufre, de vapeurs toxiques et de dioxyde de carbone. Elle se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Raphaël se pencha sur elle, mais elle le maintint à distance.

« Je...je vais survivre... »

Elle réussit à faire deux pas de plus avant de tomber à genoux. Elle s'étouffait, incapable de respirer.  
Raphaël l'entoura de ses bras et la força à se remettre debout. Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait partir. Elle ne réussit pas à lui résister cette fois, même quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il souffla et une brise fraîche gonfla ses poumons. Elle oublia la fatigue, la douleur et la soif. Il avait les lèvres très douces. Il les déplaça contre les siennes, embrassa sa peau. Elle sentit soudain sa langue glisser dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle le repoussa des deux mains. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir un sourire aussi satisfait.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Je crois... »

Elle n'avait plus aucun mal à respirer et ne savait pas si son trouble était dû à l'atmosphère des Enfers ou à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait l'air fier de lui en plus. Il lui pinça le nez en lui disant :

« Je t'ai bénie, ça devrait te protéger pendant un moment ! »

Elle se dégagea, sans savoir si elle devait le remercier ou exiger des excuses.

« Bon, c'est fini ? On peut avancer ? » bougonna Michael.

Raphaël s'intéressa à un petit présentoir situé près de la porte. Il s'empara d'un document et le déplia.

« Eh ! Ils ont fait des plans pour les touristes ! On devrait s'en inspirer pour le Paradis !

\- Il n'y a que toi qui t'y perds, railla Michael.

\- Oh, tu exagères, ça ne m'est pas arrivé si souvent que ça...Alors, il faut qu'on aille...hum... »

Il tourna le plan dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Michael grogna :

« Y'a pas besoin de carte, c'est pas compliqué ! C'est tout droit jusqu'aux tribunaux et, derrière la gare centrale, on prend le puits sans fond jusqu'au Huitième Cercle ! »

Il s'agissait de l'endroit indiqué par l'appareil d'Haniel. La petite étoile, qui représentait Gabriel, y clignotait depuis un moment.

« Dis-donc, tu as l'air de bien connaître les lieux. Tu viens souvent te promener par ici ? Tu rends visite à quelqu'un ? »

Michael porta la main à son épée.

« Je dois connaître le terrain. Ce sera utile le jour où je descendrai pour les détruire tous, jusqu'au dernier. »

Raphaël préféra ne pas insister. Il pencha la tête, comme s'il cherchait toujours l'endroit sur la carte.

« Tu as raison, il faut savoir se fixer des objectifs dans la vie...Tu es certain pour la route ? »

Marie essaya de regarder le plan pour aider. Même sans connaître les références, elle remarqua qu'il le tenait à l'envers.

« C'est quoi le puits sans fond ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très rassurant...Si on y tombe, on chute pour l'éternité ?

\- Il y a un fond, y'a Pandaemonium en bas... »

De la main gauche, Raphaël traça un vague signe en forme de pentacle sans que Marie ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait désigner par là.

« C'est un peu stupide comme nom.

\- On l'appelle aussi puits de l'abîme, mais c'est une erreur de traduction. »

Marie n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'était ce Pandaemonium. Raphaël se mit à avancer dans la direction indiquée par Michael. Concentré sur le plan, il ne vit pas une trappe s'ouvrir dans le sol poussiéreux. Il était trop tard pour le prévenir, il bascula dans le vide. Il heurta le bord rocheux avec un bruit sourd avant de disparaître. La trape se referma sur lui avec un claquement qui résonna comme une éructation.

Marie se précipita, mais elle eut beau examiner le sol, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ouverture. Michael passa à côté d'elle et continua à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle dut crier pour qu'il s'arrête :

« Eh ! Mais ! Et Raphaël ?! »

Michael se retourna. À en croire sa neutralité faciale, la disparition subite de son comparse le laissait de marbre. Il se contenta d'observer :

« C'est des choses qui arrivent. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Où est-il passé ?! Il est peut-être en danger ! On ne peut pas le laisser !

\- Il est résistant, il arrivera à retrouver la sortie.

\- Il se perd dans le Paradis ! rappela Marie.

\- ... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Les élus auront accès au Paradis après le sacrifice expiatoire de Jésus.


	2. Chapter 2

Les anges avaient différentes façons de voler. Quand Raphaël avait pris Marie dans ses bras, pour l'amener du Paradis à l'Enfer, il l'avait fait avec douceur, la soutenant sans trop serrer. Elle aurait pu rester pressée contre lui pendant des heures, le nez enfoui dans son cou, à respirer le parfum aux notes fleuries dont il s'enduisait la peau.

Après avoir défoncé le sol à coups d'épées rageurs, Michael la fourra sous son bras sans aucune cérémonie. Pendant de terribles secondes, elle crut qu'elle allait être broyée contre le plastron de son armure. Heureusement, il la lâcha dès qu'ils eurent de nouveau touché le sol.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer, elle dut le suivre tout en maîtrisant son vertige et un début de nausée. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer combien le décor autour d'elle avait changé. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec la plaine dévastée des Limbes. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un palais d'une richesse à peine croyable, éclairé par des lustres en cristal et par d'innombrables candélabres. Des miroirs reflétaient la lueur des flammes et, partout où son regard se posait, il ne rencontrait que dorures, tentures et tapis épais. L'atmosphère était feutrée et une forte odeur d'encens montait à la tête.

Des portes closes, toutes identiques, intéressèrent Michael. En dépit de son caractère, il se montra prudent. Il les examina les unes après les autres et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait derrière. Marie le vit faire un mouvement pour tirer une poignée, puis renoncer.

« Tu penses que Raphaël est derrière une de ces portes ?

\- Je crois...Je ne connais pas très bien cette zone, j'évite d'y venir. »

Marie commençait à s'impatienter. Plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait de ne pas retrouver Jésus.

« On n'a qu'à en choisir une au hasard !

Elle s'élança d'un pas décidé et ouvrit la porte la plus proche d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce dont les murs étaient capitonnés de velours rouge. Un cri de douleur la figea sur place. Deux démons maintenaient à terre un troisième, qui hurlait et griffait le sol pour essayer de leur échapper. C'était un spectacle abominable. Marie porta la main à sa bouche, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ces monstres, ils ne feraient aucun cas d'elle. Le démon qu'ils martyrisaient avait beau faire partie des forces du Mal, il lui inspirait une pitié sincère.

Un doigt lui tapota l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Michael lui fit signe de rester silencieuse et de revenir en arrière. Elle se força à chuchoter :

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, le pauvre, il a besoin d'aide.

\- Il est foutu.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, ils vont le tuer !

\- Non, ils ne...enfin...bordel...»

L'Archange avait l'air...gêné, confus ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de la part d'un guerrier aussi violent et emporté. Son trouble sema le doute dans son esprit. Elle reporta son attention sur le trio de démons et vit ce qui lui avait échappé au premier abord. Des mouvements répétitifs, des peaux qui claquaient les unes contre les autres, des mains qui agrippaient les chairs, des cris de douleur qui se muaient en gémissements de plaisir, des membres gonflés qui...Elle recula avec précipitation, les joues cramoisies, et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

Un peu plus loin, Michael passa devant une porte, s'arrêta et revint en arrière pour l'ouvrir. Marie le suivit dans une autre salle et se retrouva entourée de lourds rideaux brodés de scènes sans équivoque.  
Ils n'étaient pas seuls, quelqu'un parlait. Il s'agissait d'une voix masculine, si basse et chaude que la jeune femme sentit un agréable frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation n'avait rien à voir avec la nature du discours que l'inconnu débitait avec enthousiasme :

« Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Si j'avais su que tu venais aujourd'hui, j'aurais préparé quelque chose de spécial, une orgie par exemple ! J'aurais réuni mes succubes et mes incubes et je t'aurais jeté au milieu d'eux, complètement nu...Eh ! Attends ! Je peux le faire ! Tu es chez moi, dans mon cercle, couché dans mon lit ! J'ai tous les pouvoirs ici ! Rien ne m'empêche de te faire subir les tortures que je prépare pour toi depuis des siècles !

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. »

Reconnaissant la voix de Raphaël, Marie voulut quitter le vestibule, mais Michael la retint. Les doigts crispés sur la poignée de son épée, il hésitait à attaquer.

« Tu la sens la grosse erreur que tu as commise en t'aventurant ici ? poursuivit l'inconnu.

\- Je ne comptais pas passer te voir.

\- Venir en Enfer sans me rendre visite ? Quelle idée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que moi ?

\- Le désert du Cinquième est plus intéressant que toi, Asmodée. »

Michael écarta un des rideaux, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Marie put ainsi découvrir le propriétaire de la voix qui la faisait frissonner.

Raphaël était allongé sur un grand lit recouvert de draps de soie. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés par des chaînes, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Marie ce fut le démon installé à califourchon sur lui. La longue queue, qui se terminait en pointe de flèche, et qui se balançait telle celle d'un chat, et les élégantes cornes fines qui se dressaient sur son crâne, trahissaient sa nature infernale. Jusque-là, Marie avait imaginé les habitants des Enfers grotesques et terrifiants. Or, celui-ci était d'une beauté fascinante. À peine vêtu de quelques bijoux, il avait ce type de corps parfait qui mettait tout le monde d'accord. Même elle avait envie de toucher sa peau bronzée et de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure sauvage qui cascadait dans son dos...Elle n'était pas sûre que Raphaël soit si à plaindre.

« N'essaye pas de m'énerver, ça ne marchera pas. Depuis le temps que je subis tes sarcasmes, ils n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi. Mais, si tu insistes, je me ferai un plaisir de te bâillonner. Je n'aurai pas besoin de ta bouche...pas tout de suite. »

Avec une grâce féline, le démon se pencha sur sa proie pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci se déroba.

« Ton problème, Asmodée, c'est que tu parles au lieu d'agir. Tu laisses le temps à tes victimes d'être sauvées.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir... »

Raphaël se tordit pour regarder en direction des voyeurs.

« Eh ! Tu vas te rincer l'oeil encore longtemps ? »

Michael révéla sa présence. Le démon se redressa d'un coup et se retourna. Marie put voir qu'il avait le visage aussi beau que le corps, juste avant que Michael écrase son poing dessus. Il roula sur le lit, assommé. Sans perdre plus de temps, Michael s'attaqua aux chaînes qui retenaient Raphaël. Avec la pointe de son épée, il en fit sauter les verrous.

« Tu attendais quoi pour intervenir ? Qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements ?

\- J'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles de l'aide... »

Marie osa s'approcher à son tour. Même si le démon demeurait immobile, elle rechignait à aller près du lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Raphaël se frotta les poignets d'un geste distrait, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être attaché à des lits. Plus Marie en apprenait sur lui, moins ça la surprenait.

« Hum ? Oh, oui, c'est juste une vieille connaissance...C'est vraiment adorable d'être venu me chercher !

\- On ne pouvait pas te laisser ! Viens, il faut partir...

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je crois que je vais devoir rester encore un peu.

\- Quoi ?! »

Raphaël désigna le démon évanoui à côté de lui.

« Il vaut mieux que je le surveille pendant que vous allez récupérer Gabriel et Jésus. S'il se réveille et qu'il donne l'alerte, on va se retrouver avec tous les démons des Enfers aux trousses. »

Le regard froid de Michael s'alluma d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de déclencher une guerre, lui rappela Raphaël.

\- Tu as peur de croiser Lucifer, c'est ça ?

\- Disons que ça m'arrangerait de ne pas le voir, surtout sur son territoire. »

Tout en parlant, Raphaël avait récupéré les chaînes qui l'avaient entravé. Il sélectionna celles qui étaient encore utilisables et entreprit de les passer aux poignets d'Asmodée. Michael émit une sorte de grognement. Il tendit sa main ouverte et Raphaël interrompit son œuvre pour lui lancer le radar d'Haniel. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'écran.

« Gabriel n'est pas à Pandaemonium, il est toujours dans le Huitième.

\- Ça reste quand même très près de son palais. »

Raphaël tira sur les chaînes pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien attachées. Le mouvement réveilla Asmodée. Il gémit de douleur, groggy par le coup qu'il avait pris. Michael grimaça de dégoût.

« Ok, reste avec ton pervers si ça t'amuse. »

Il se désintéressa de la scène et tourna les talons. Marie chercha à attirer l'attention de Raphaël pour protester, à voix basse :

« Tu ne viens pas ? Sérieusement ?! Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec lui ?

\- Je sais, il est un peu bourru et soupe au lait, mais il a un bon fond et il sait être efficace quand il faut. Il va t'aider à récupérer Jésus.

\- Quelle brute, ce Michael, marmonna Asmodée...S'il baisait un peu, ça le détendrait...

\- Tu devrais lui conseiller en face. »

Le démon se concentra pour fusiller l'Archange du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre aux Enfers, bordel ? Et c'est qui cette fille ? »

Pour détourner son attention de Marie, Raphaël lui prit le menton et tourna de force sa tête vers lui. Le démon cambra le dos pour essayer de se libérer, mais l'Archange passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes et entreprit de le bloquer sous son propre poids. Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis, il fit signe à Marie de partir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais me sacrifier pour que vous puissiez circuler en toute sécurité ! »

\- Te sacrifier ? C'est le terme ? T'es sûr ?

\- Non, ne me remercie pas. Dépêche-toi, Michael va partir sans toi ! »

Marie secoua la tête. Il avait raison, il était plus que temps qu'elle parte. Elle le laissa lutter avec le démon et se mit à courir. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle l'entendit demander :

« On en était où ?

Asmodée s'insurgea :

« On n'en était pas là ! »

Marie accéléra. Elle en voulait beaucoup à Raphaël de la laisser, mais ce qui lui importait, avant tout, c'était de retrouver Jésus. Elle remonta au plus vite le long d'un couloir et arriva à un balcon qui surplombait un escalier en marbre. Elle aperçut Michael en contrebas, son armure et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient facilement reconnaissables. Il avançait lentement, essayant d'éviter des démons, qui ne s'ébattaient pas seulement derrière les portes closes.

« Eh ! Attends-moi !!! »

Il lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Tu peux rester, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour retrouver Gabriel. »

Deux créatures glissèrent derrière Marie, en s'aidant de leurs nombreuses tentacules graisseuses. Elle dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici !

\- Tu vas pas aimer le Huitième.

\- Il est consacré à quel péché ?

\- L'Orgueil.

\- Ils y font quoi ?

\- C'est le royaume de ce connard d'Astaroth...Ils perdent leur temps à chanter et à danser...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'Orgueil ?

\- Cherche pas de logique ici. Vaut mieux que t'y ailles pas, c'est tout.

-...Je survivrai ! Allons-y ! Je dois retrouver mon fils ! »

Elle s'élança sans attendre sa réponse. Il poussa un lourd soupir, mais lui emboîta tout de même le pas.

***

Après avoir traversé les nombreuses pièces et corridors du palais d'Asmodée, Marie aurait voulu pouvoir se laver les yeux. À en croire le rose qui colorait les joues de Michael, elle n'était pas seule à être choquée par toutes les scènes perverses qui s'y déroulaient.

« Je déteste ce cercle » maugréa-t-il, alors qu'ils trouvaient enfin une issue et quittaient le bâtiment.

Ils débouchaient sur une place où, là encore, des scènes lubriques s'offraient au public. Être en pleine rue ne décourageait pas les démons de se livrer à la débauche, bien au contraire, la visibilité les inspirait. Partout dans la ville, qui entourait le palais, des corps aux formes diverses se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Marie ne voulait pas savoir ce que subissaient les âmes damnées dans ce cercle. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les démons étaient des centaines. S'ils se réunissaient pour les attaquer, elle n'était pas certaine que Michael puisse tous les repousser.

« Ils ne vont pas nous repérer ?

\- Ils ne nous verrons pas. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il venait d'assurer, Marie remarqua assez vite que les démons les voyaient bel et bien. Du moins, ils remarquaient l'Archange, ouvraient des yeux ronds, puis mettaient un point d'honneur à regarder ailleurs. Ils étaient soudain fascinés par des fissures sur les murs ou des taches sur le sol. Aucun n'essayait de les arrêter, ni même de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Marie ne tenait pas pour autant à s'attarder. Il y a avait beaucoup trop d'appendices visibles à son goût.

« On peut partir d'ici ? Vite ?

\- Faut qu'on descende de six étages. »

Les grandes ailes blanches que, comme Raphaël, Michael maintenait dissimulées la plupart du temps, se déployèrent dans son dos. D'une blancheur éclatante, elles étaient magnifiques, mais elles ne rassurèrent pas Marie. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la porte à nouveau. Elle avait encore mal aux côtes.

« Voler, c'est obligatoire ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de circuler en Enfer sans voler ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'envoie sur les roses, mais il eut, l'espace d'un instant, un air perdu qui le fit paraître plus fragile, avant que son expression butée ne reprenne le dessus.

« On va pas tout visiter non plus. » maugréa-t-il.

Il inspecta les immeubles qui les entouraient, cherchant un passage. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'engouffra dans un labyrinthe de ruelles glauques. Marie courut à sa suite, en essayant d'ignorer les silhouettes qui s'agitaient dans les recoins. Elle ne fut pas fâchée, après plusieurs tournants, d'émerger dans un espace plus large.  
Un grand édifice, à la façade sinistre, se dressait devant eux. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait des arches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'intérieur. Marie ne tenait pas à découvrir ce qu'il contenait, mais Michael se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les démons qui faisaient de grands écarts pour l'éviter.

« On est où là ?

\- À la gare. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi correspondait ce mot. Ça les amusait, ces anges, de la faire passer pour une idiote ? Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, elle se dit que, à choisir, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Rien ne lui inspirait confiance dans ce grand hangar, recouvert d'une verrière, soutenue par des poutres en fer forgé branlantes, et presque entièrement obscurcie par la suie. La fumée, qui envahissait les lieux, était produite par les hautes cheminées des machines à quai. L'ensemble tremblait atrocement à chaque fois qu'une d'entre elles se mettait en marche. Elle ignorait le nom de ces géants composés de métaux et qui étaient plus grands que la maison où elle avait grandi. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse monter volontairement dans ces cauchemars de fer. Des damnés y étaient poussés et entassés à coups de fourche par des démons.  
Ce spectacle ne parut pas émouvoir Michael. Il se dirigea vers l'avant d'une des machines, sans se soucier de vérifier si Marie suivait ou non.

Elle faillit entrer en collision avec un démon vêtu d'un uniforme rouge. Il porta un sifflet à sa bouche et émit deux coups stridents. Comme elle le regardait, hébétée et les tympans en compote, il la houspilla d'un :

« Putain ! Vous gobez les mouches ou vous montez ? Le train va partir ! »

Il lui désigna les trois premiers wagons, attachés derrière la locomotive, où seuls des démons montaient.

« C'est un train ? On va pas monter là-dedans ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Pour rejoindre les autres cercles, c'est ça ou voler. »

Elle hésita devant le très haut marche-pied. Michael la saisit par la taille et la hissa à l'intérieur avec une absence totale de respect pour sa personne. Le wagon était à peine éclairé. Ses murs sales étaient bardés de graffitis qu'elle ne pouvait, heureusement, pas comprendre. Les dessins, eux, étaient hélas très explicites. Par pudeur, elle détourna le regard. Michael sélectionna le recoin le plus sombre et se coula sur une banquette. Quand il voulait, il arrivait à se faire discret malgré sa taille et son armure. Marie n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir sur les sièges rouillés à l'air très inconfortables, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à rester au milieu du passage tandis que les démons voyageurs prenaient place dans le wagon, certains avec des armes très encombrantes qu'ils essayaient malgré tout de caser dans les petits compartiments au-dessus des sièges.

Une voix, grinçant telle une craie sur un tableau noir, s'éleva d'un haut parleur qui chuintait :

« Votre attention, bande de dégénérés ! Vous avez pris place à bord du tortillard à destination de Pandaemonium. Il desservira toutes les gares, mêmes les désaffectées. Nous rappelons que les esprits frappeurs peuvent monter dans les voitures. Ce train ne comporte aucun service de restauration, fallait prendre vos précautions, et nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'utilisation des toilettes. »

Le wagon entier se mit à vrombir. La machine recula légèrement, avant que ses hautes roues, activées par des pistons, ne la poussent en avant. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, elle se mit à grimper. Collée contre le dossier du siège, Marie sentit ce mouvement avec inquiétude.

« Je croyais qu'on devait descendre ? »

Il y avait plusieurs trains du même type dans la gare. Elle craignait que, dans la précipitation, ils n'aient pas choisi le bon.

« T'as fini de poser des questions ? Accroche-toi plutôt. »

La machine revint à l'horizontale avec un cliquetis sinistre qui sonnait comme un compte à rebours. Marie chercha où se retenir, sans succès. Il n'y avait ni accoudoir, ni barre de sécurité. Même si elle avait compris qu'ils devaient se rendre plusieurs étages en dessous, le plongeon la prit par surprise. Elle poussa un cri aigu, heureusement couvert par le bruit du train qui plongeait dans les ténèbres. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas qui avait inventé un moyen de transport pareil, mais il savait torturer les gens. Cherchant de l'aide, elle remarqua que Michael demeurait imperturbable. Il n'avait pas l'air affecté par la vitesse. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, elle s'empara de son bras musclé et s'y accrocha tant bien que mal. Elle pria pour que ça s'arrête, mais il lui fallut supporter de très longues minutes de chute, avant que la machine ne freine dans un crissement effroyable.  
Une fois le train arrêté, Michael grogna :

« Tu peux me lâcher ?

\- Plus...plus jamais... »

Il n'essaya pas de la détacher de force. Toujours cramponnée à son bras, elle essaya de convaincre ses dents d'arrêter de claquer.

« On est arrivé ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est l'étage de la Gourmandise...Je déteste ce cercle. »

Marie se pencha par-dessus Michael pour essayer de voir dehors. Malgré les substances non-identifiables qui maculaient les vitres du train, elle distingua, dans la gare, des stands de marché, avec des enseignes criardes et colorées. La nausée lui coupait l'appétit, mais Jésus occupait toujours ses pensées et elle savait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures.

« Ils vendent de la nourriture ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et de l'alcool...Faut juste éviter la viande.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la viande ? »

Michael désigna d'un mouvement de tête les hordes de damnés que les démons poussaient sur les quais. L'odeur de grillade, qui parvenait aux narines de Marie, prit soudain un autre sens. Son estomac se révolta de nouveau, mais le redémarrage du train l'obligea à rester à sa place. Ça allait être long jusqu'au Huitième. Elle fut presque soulagée de découvrir que le cercle d'en dessous était dédié à l'Avarice. L'estomac dans la gorge, elle craignait d'être malade, ce qui n'aurait pas changé l'état du sol du wagon. Pour penser à autre chose, elle regarda par la fenêtre crasseuse les damnés sur les quais. Ils étaient si nombreux...

Le cauchemar des arrêts en gare se répéta encore deux fois, avant qu'une silhouette ne se dresse dans le wagon. Il s'agissait d'un démon qui portait un uniforme d'un vert maladif, tellement tendu sur son ventre rebondi qu'on se demandait si les boutons n'allaient pas craquer. Avec sa casquette bien enfoncée sur son crâne, il avait quelque chose de sympathique, malgré ses impressionnantes défenses de sanglier et ses yeux enflammés, au sens littéral du terme. D'un ton sec, il demanda aux démons assis leurs "titres de transport, abonnements et cartes de réduction".

« Trois cents ? se récria soudain l'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à une fusion entre un lion et un dromadaire. Mais c'était cent cinquante la semaine dernière !

\- Les tarifs ont augmenté, c'est affiché !

\- Où ça ?!

\- Dans la gare du Quatrième, au deuxième sous-sol, à droite du placard à balais.

\- Je vois...Bon, voilà le complément.

\- Ah, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu voyages avec un billet frauduleux. Tu dois payer la totalité, plus la majoration de cent vingt pour cent, ça nous fait donc...six cent soixante !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Je peux pas faire une réclamation ?

\- Tu peux remplir le formulaire SAS2022.

\- D'accord, donne-moi ce...

\- Je n'en ai pas avec moi. Tu le trouveras au bureau Pasaujourdhui du Cercle de la Paresse. »

Le démon soupira.

« Et, avec ça, je pourrai être remboursé ?

\- Avec ce formulaire, tu pourras demander le OTEBP354 au bureau Nidemain, qui te permettra de rédiger ta réclamation. N'oublie pas de l'accompagner de ton billet de train, de tes vingts derniers bulletins de paye, d'un relevé d'identité bancaire et de trois copies recto-verso de ton autorisation de circuler. Si tu voyages pour raison professionnelle, il faudra ajouter le VTFF1750 bis du bureau Yapasdurgence, avec une copie de ton ordre de mission, et le faire contresigner par ton supérieur hiérarchique. Si c'est pour une possession, il faut une attestation écrite de la victime, sinon, ils n'étudieront pas la demande.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose ces sigles au moins ? SAS ?...Sodomie À Sec ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais je suis en service. Alors ?

\- Je vais payer.

\- Sage décision. »

Le contrôleur récupéra une bourse pleine.

« Et mauvais voyage ! »

Tandis que le démon contrôleur poursuivait son office, Marie souffla à l'attention de Michael :

« Quand on y réfléchit, c'est un système plutôt ingénieux. »

Il ne parut pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Si on mettait une...un de ces trains sur Terre, à l'horizontale, peut-être en plus confortable...et en plus propre, on pourrait faire fortune. On irait tellement plus vite de la Judée à l'Égypte par exemple...J'ai fait le trajet à dos d'âne et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier...

\- Tu voudrais installer une machine infernale sur Terre ?

\- Si c'est pratique, pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu veux pas voler à dos de dragon, tant qu'on y est ? »

Marie écarquilla les yeux.

« On peut chevaucher des dragons ? »

Le démon contrôleur l'interrompit en s'arrêtant juste à côté d'elle :

« Allez les amoureux, on se disputera plus tard ! Vos billets !

\- Amoureux ? répéta Michael.

\- Billet ? répéta Marie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié, se moqua le démon. Tu sais très bien que cette excuse ne marche jamais !

\- Non, je... »

Marie chercha de l'aide du côté de Michael, mais l'Archange s'était enfoncé dans l'ombre.

\- Je n'en ai pas. »

Le contrôleur ricana.

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu essayes de me faire marcher !

\- On ne m'a pas dit qu'il en fallait un. »

Elle essaya de nouveau de faire réagir Michael, mais celui-ci, les yeux fixés sur le démon, ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

« Comment ? T'es sérieuse ? Vraiment ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu as une pièce d'identité au moins ? »

Marie songea à l'autorisation de circuler, délivrée par les autorités romaines, qu'elle avait laissée à Alexandrie de peur de la perdre.

« …Non.

\- Des fraudeurs et des immigrés clandestins en plus ?! » Le démon battit des mains, enchanté. « Oh ! J''arrive pas à y croire ! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?

\- C'est une situation exceptionnelle ! Il ne faut pas la gâcher ! J'hésite entre vous balancer hors du train et vous attacher aux rails ! Qu'est-ce qui te paraît le plus douloureux ? »

Marie se recroquevilla sur la banquette.

« Si tu résistes, les pénalités seront encore plus élevées ! » la prévint le démon contrôleur.

Il tendit sa patte griffue vers elle. Le bruit caractéristique d'une épée qu'on tirait de son fourreau retentit.

***

Quand la train s'arrêta enfin dans la gare du Huitième Cercle, Marie tomba sur le quai.  
Ses jambes flageolaient, elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout. Elle serrait de façon convulsive la carte professionnelle du contrôleur, qui avait eu la malchance de croiser leur route. Elle regardait son portrait qui l'ornait, se demandant s'il avait une famille, une épouse cornue et des enfants avec des petites queues pointues qui attendraient en vain leur père ce soir...

« Il ne faisait que son travail...

\- C'est toi qui as voulu prendre le train . » lui rétorqua Michael. Il donna un coup d'épée dans le vide pour chasser le sang qui la maculait, avant de la remettre à sa ceinture. Le mur le plus proche se fendit en deux et s'écroula sur deux démons qui passaient par là.

Songeant à Jésus, Marie se força à se remettre debout. La gare, où ils étaient descendus, ressemblait à celle du Deuxième Cercle. Elle était aussi sale et encombrée par des dizaines de machines fumantes. Marie ne fut pas fâchée de la quitter, même si l'extérieur n'avait rien de plus engageant. Ils entrèrent dans un réseau de tunnels poisseux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ni de lumière naturelle, mais des tubes blafards dont la lueur blessait les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un sous-sol. Ça et là, des corps décharnés étaient affalés par terre. Elle évita de trop les regarder. Une musique lui parvenait, comme étouffée. Elle se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils descendirent une échelle menant à un autre boyau, aux parois couvertes de symboles ésotériques. À en croire l'odeur, il devait servir d'égout. Au bout du tunnel tortueux, ils émergèrent dans une salle, assez grande pour accueillir des centaines de personnes, peut-être des milliers. Il faisait trop sombre pour en évaluer le nombre exact. Balayé par des faisceaux lumineux qui sortaient de nulle part, un océan de corps s'agitait au son d'un orchestre mal accordé. Installés sur un balcon, des musiciens diaboliques jouaient d'instruments qu'elle n'aurait pas su identifier.  
Avec leurs cordes et leurs percussions, ils produisaient un rythme qui résonnait jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Son cœur s'affolait en essayant de se synchroniser avec lui. Sur la piste, les démons se mêlaient aux damnés pour danser en formant des rondes qui serpentaient dans la salle.

« Je déteste ce cercle, répéta pour la énième fois Michael.

\- Il y en a un que tu apprécies ? demanda Marie, en élevant la voix autant que possible pour se faire entendre au-dessus du raffut qui tenait lieu de musique. À sa grande surprise, Michael sembla réfléchir à la question.

\- Le Cinquième peut-être...Y'a des dragons.

\- Tu aimes les dragons ? »

La main de l'Archange se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Non. »

Marie préféra ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Guidés par l'appareil, que Michael tenait toujours, ils s'avancèrent parmi les danseurs. Le sol était poisseux et collant. En y regardant de plus près, Marie réalisa qu'il était couvert de sang. Les damnés avaient franchi les limites de l'épuisement, pourtant, possédés par la musique, ils continuaient leur danse frénétique, même s'ils n'avaient plus de peau sous les pieds. Les démons, quant à eux, n'étaient pas blessés, mais étaient tout aussi fatigués. Ils peinaient à suivre le rythme. Jusque là, elle pensait que les démons martyrisaient les damnés, pas qu'ils partageaient leurs punitions. Alors qu'elle passait parmi eux, certains danseurs tendirent leurs mains vers elle et la supplièrent :

« S'il vous plait !

\- Aidez-nous !

\- Faut qu'il arrête !

\- C'est inhumain ! On ne peut pas résister ! »

Michael les bousculait sans leur prêter attention, mais Marie se sentait poussée vers eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa des doigts crochus se refermer sur les siens. La musique s'insinuait en elle. Elle était attirée par le mouvement de la foule qui tournait en cercle autour d'une estrade centrale. Une petite silhouette blanche s'y tenait. Elle agitait les bras en rythme et encourageait les danseurs :

« Allez ! On perd pas le rythme ! » Elle se mit soudain à chanter : « C'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la mare, se secouent le bas des reins, et font... »

Tous les danseurs plièrent leurs genoux pour se baisser à deux reprises en hurlant à pleins poumons :

« COIN! COIN ! »

Marie se surprit à les imiter. Elle aurait recommencé, si on ne l'avait pas brutalement tirée en arrière. En lui saisissant un bras, Michael l'avait arrachée à la danse.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi...Gabriel !!! »

Le meneur de revue se tourna vers eux et Marie le reconnut enfin.

« Eh ! Michou ! C'est gentil de passer me voir !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de...Il se pencha pour demander à Marie : C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- JESUS ! cria-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Ce pauvre chou ! Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors j'ai fait ce que Raphaël m'a dit...

\- Ne pas bouger de la chambre ?!!!

\- Non, je lui cherche une berceuse ! On m'a dit que je pourrais en trouver une par ici... »

Sans crier gare, Michael fourra le radar d'Haniel entre les mains de Marie et il dégaina de nouveau son épée, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder rangée trop longtemps.

« Descends de là ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Sous la menace de l'arme, Gabriel déploya ses ailes colorées et se laissa tomber vers eux. Marie gémit quand elle constata que Jésus n'était pas avec lui. Le désespoir menaça de la submerger. S'il l'avait laissé dans cette salle abominable, c'était une catastrophe. Un bébé, même à moitié divin, n'avait aucune chance de survivre dans cette foule hypnotisée qui continuait à danser autour d'eux. Les poings serrés, elle se jeta sur Gabriel :

« Où est mon fils ?! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ?! »

Gabriel détourna sa colère en lui faisant exécuter une pirouette. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber. Il sourit comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas perdu puisque je sais où il est !

\- Mais où ?! Insista Marie. Conduis-moi à lui ! Tout de suite !

\- Je peux pas, je dois lui trouver sa berceuse !

\- J'en connais plein ! Je lui en chanterai une dès que tu me l'auras rendu ! »

Gabriel ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Chanter ? Une berceuse, c'est une chanson ? C'est pas un siège qui va d'avant en arrière ?

\- C'est une balançoire, ça.

\- ...Ah.

\- Quoi, Ah ?!

\- On s'est mal compris avec Lulu...

\- Lucifer ? grinça Michael. C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu as laissé le bébé avec lui ?

\- C'est lui qui a voulu rester ! Ça lui a bien plu Pandaemonium, sauf qu'il avait un truc bizarre, il avait les petites fesses toutes humides, et Lulu, il savait quoi faire dans ces cas là, alors...

\- Mais t'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! »

Michael fit un mouvement pour frapper Gabriel avec son épée. Il faucha plusieurs danseurs, mais sa cible bondit hors de portée.

« C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

\- Reviens ici ! Tout de suite !

\- Nan ! T'es trop méchant ! »

Gabriel s'enfonça dans la foule, à une vitesse dont Marie ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Michael se lança à sa poursuite, bousculant et tranchant tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

Malgré leurs blessures ouvertes, les damnés se remirent, tant bien que mal, debout. Les démons, pris dans la transe eux aussi, continuèrent au même rythme fou.  
Marie fut bousculée et se retrouva soudain projetée contre un torse musclé et couvert de sueur. Le démon essaya de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et elle dut s'accroupir et se glisser entre plusieurs jambes pour lui échapper.

Elle eut beau essayer de regarder par-dessus la foule, ni Gabriel, ni Michael n'étaient visibles, et, entre la musique et le manque de lumière, elle ne distinguait rien qui puisse la renseigner quant à leur localisation.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les deux anges l'aient abandonnée au milieu de tous ces démons et damnés. Elle se raccrocha à l'écran d'Haniel, mais il ne montrait qu'une étoile qui filait, poursuivie par une petite épée.  
Si elle restait dans la salle, elle allait finir piétinée. En se frayant un passage entre les danseurs, elle regagna la sortie.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Avec ou sans aide, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver son fils. Elle tremblait en l'imaginant pleurant et appelant à l'aide. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, coûte que coûte, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Avant de rependre le tunnel, elle remarqua un renfoncement où on avait entassé, pèle-mêle, des dizaines de vêtements. À en croire leurs styles, ils appartenaient aux démons qui se déchainaient sur la piste. Les damnés, quant à eux, n'étaient couverts que de quelques loques immondes, quand ils n'étaient pas nus.  
Sans réfléchir, elle s'empara du premier vêtement à sa portée. Il s'agissait d'un manteau de cuir rouge sombre, chargé de clous et de sangles noires. Il dégageait une forte odeur musquée, mais elle n'était pas en position de faire la difficile. Elle le glissa sur ses épaules. Il était lourd et trop grand pour elle, mais il avait l'avantage de dissimuler entièrement son corps mortel. Il la protégerait aussi des coups et des chocs. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, plongeant ses traits dans l'ombre.  
Elle espérait qu'avec ça, elle pourrait aller trouver le fameux Lucifer sans se faire remarquer.

Elle remontait le tunnel glauque en sens inverse quand on l'interpela :

« Pssst ! Eh ! Ma jolie ! Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elle recula, effrayée, tandis qu'une créature sortait d'une crevasse. Avec son corps verdâtre recouvert d'écailles, elle ressemblait à un gros lézard ailé. Son énorme gueule laissait voir plusieurs rangées de crocs prêts à la déchiqueter. Elle n'avait nulle part ou fuir, elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Jamais elle ne retrouverait son fils....  
La bête tendit une de ses ailes et elle vit, accrochés à l'intérieur, toutes sortes de fioles et de sachets.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire planer pendant des semaines ! De la poudre, des pilules, des poisons mortels...Tu trouveras pas moins cher ailleurs, je fais les meilleurs deals du secteur ! »

Marie n'était pas certaine de comprendre.

« Euh...non, merci, ça va aller.

\- "Merci" ? répéta la bête d'un ton dégoûté. Ah ! Je vois, t'es déjà complètement cuite, hein ? »

Malgré sa terrible gueule, la créature n'avait pas l'air aussi menaçante qu'à première vue. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées et un air rêveur. Elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête au son de la musique qui leur parvenait en sourdine. Marie eut l'impression qu'elle avait oublié sa présence. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour fuir, mais elle osa s'attarder encore un peu.

« Tu...euh...Tu peux me dire qui est Lucifer ? »

La bête fit un effort manifeste pour se concentrer sur elle.

« Wow ! T'as pris en truc tellement puissant que tu sais plus qui est le Big Boss ? Il t'en reste ?

\- Non, dés.. »

Marie s'interrompit juste à temps. Elle essaya de paraître plus assurée.

« Ce Lucifer, est-ce que tu sais où on peut le trouver ?

\- Il doit être à Pandaemonium, comme d'hab...Il ne vient jamais à nos fêtes, c'est dommage, j'aurais plein de trucs à lui faire essayer. Ça le détendrait...

\- Pan-dae-mo-nium ? répéta Marie, en détachant les syllabes. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom à de nombreuses reprises. Ça devait être un lieu important.

\- T'as oublié dans quelle direction se trouve la capitale, hein ? Y'a pas de honte, ça m'arrive tout le temps. J'arrête pas d'oublier où j'ai mis mes clés...Et où j'habite...Eh ! Si tu me dis quelle drogue tu as pris, je t'indique le chemin, ok ? »

Se souvenant du baiser volé de Raphaël, Marie tenta :

« Euh...du souffle d'archange ? »

Les pupilles reptiliennes se rétractèrent.

« T'es hardcore toi ! Je pourrai jamais tester un truc pareil ! T'es sûre que tu veux aller voir le Boss dans cet état ? »

Elle approuva de plusieurs mouvements de tête.

« Il faut vraiment que je le vois, c'est important.

\- Bah, c'est pas compliqué. À la gare, tu reprends le train direction Pandaemonium et puis, pour trouver le palais, ça devrait aller. C'est le grand machin qu'est tout en haut, au-dessus de tous les autres. Du souffle d'archange, wow...La bête secoua la tête. Tu devrais plus toucher à ce truc, ma belle, ça a l'air vachement dangereux ! »

Marie évita de la remercier, se doutant qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre.

Elle retrouva sans trop de peine le chemin de la gare. Ils ne s'étaient, heureusement, pas trop éloignés en cherchant Gabriel.

Les panneaux d'affichage demeuraient indéchiffrables pour elle. Elle n'osa pas demander son chemin aux démons lourdement armés qui patrouillaient, ni au personnel en uniforme qui officiait dans la gare. Elle avait trop peur que ses questions ne la trahissent. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils réalisaient qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation d'être là et qu'elle était encore en vie.  
Elle remarqua deux démones, aux teints grisâtres et aux yeux cernés, qui attendaient sur un quai. Il se dégageait d'elles une odeur où la sueur se mêlait aux relents d'alcool. L'une d'elle bailla, révélant des crocs luisants.

« Bordel ! Je suis lessivée ! J'aurais pas dû prendre ce dernier verre pour la route...Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour retourner bosser.

\- Pareil. Faudrait des vacances pour se remettre. On aurait dû aller au Cinquième plutôt.

\- Passer trois semaines dans le désert ? Tu déconnes ?

\- On aurait pu assister aux combats dans les arènes de Dis.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...On fera ça la prochaine fois qu'on aura des RTTs. »

Un énorme train noir entra en gare. Il freina dans un fracas de métal et la fumée, qui s'échappait de sa chaudière, noya le quai dans un brouillard poisseux. Marie ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Elle dut se rapprocher des démones pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Elles grimpèrent dans un des wagons réservés et elle les imita. L'intérieur était dans un état aussi lamentable que celui qu'elle avait pris, avec Michael, pour aller des Limbes au Huitième Cercle.

Elle se glissa sur une banquette libre. Elle avait beau être préparée cette fois, et prendre soin de s'agripper là où elle pouvait, le démarrage la colla au dossier. Elle réussit tout de même à ne pas hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention des nombreux démons qui somnolaient ou lisaient sur leurs sièges.  
Elle reconnut l'uniforme vert des contrôleurs, quand une démone se présenta dans le wagon. En faisant attention à garder la tête baissée, elle réussit à tendre la carte de son infortuné prédécesseur, qu'elle avait conservée. La démone explosa d'un rire moqueur.

« Alors, collègue ? On est allé se retourner la tête au Huitième ? »

Marie marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, imitant la diction douloureuse des gens souffrant de grosses gueules de bois.

« Ça va être dur de reprendre le taf, hein ? »

La contrôleuse n'insista pas davantage et le reste du trajet, plus court que le précédent, se déroula sans accro. Le train allait trop vite pour que Marie puisse distinguer le paysage extérieur. Elle eu juste une sensation de froid mordant avant que la chaleur ne revienne, encore plus brûlante. La locomotive entama un processus de freinage si sec qu'elle fut projetée en avant et heurta le dossier de la banquette devant elle.

La voix désincarnée et grinçante, qu'elle avait déjà eu le malheur d'entendre, annonça :

« Pandaemonium, terminus. Tous les voyageurs ont intérêt à descendre...et n'oubliez aucun cadavre derrière vous ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivée en gare de Pandaemonium, Marie descendit de la machine infernale avec des douleurs dans tout le corps. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter. Les effets du baiser de Raphaël commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper. Mais, même s'il avait été là, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé recommencer...du moins, pas sans son accord.

La gare était plus grande que toutes celles qu'elle avait vues jusque-là. Sous son immense verrière, des quais étaient échelonnés sur plusieurs étages. Ils accueillaient des dizaines de trains et des milliers de voyageurs. Elle avait hâte d'échapper au bruit des machines et à la fumée poisseuse qui envahissait les lieux. Elle se mêla à la foule des arrivants. Il y avait beaucoup plus de démons que de damnés à cet étage, mais ils étaient si pressés qu'aucun ne faisait attention à elle. Elle faillit se faire bousculer plusieurs fois.

En sortant, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer le palais, aux tours menaçantes, qui surplombait la ville. Elle traversa une large place sordide, entourée d'habitations lugubres, aux toits pointus. Sans s'arrêter, elle prit une rue qui allait dans la direction qui l'intéressait. Les façades des maisons qui la bordaient étaient noires et graisseuses, leurs rez-de-chaussée abritaient des tavernes et des restaurants. Des démons essayèrent de l'attirer à l'intérieur. Elle passa rapidement en évitant de regarder les images qu'ils lui tendaient et qui représentaient les plats proposés. Il n'y avait pas qu'au cercle de la Gourmandise qu'on servait des horreurs. Un peu plus loin, elle longea des boutiques qui offraient un large choix d'armes et d'instruments de torture. Un vendeur placarda sur une vitrine une affiche annonçant "Un produit acheté = un damné offert" et elle manqua de se faire piétiner par un groupe qui se précipitait en poussant des cris surexcités. Elle s'éloigna au plus vite de la mêlée.

Elle arriva au bord d'un fleuve de lave qui dégageait une chaleur effroyable. Des demeures, plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, bordaient ses berges. Elles rivalisaient en taille et en richesse, mais aucune n'égalait le palais vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

Un large pont, aux parapets décorés de statues monstrueuses, permettait de gagner l'autre rive. Marie voulut le traverser en courant, mais renonça en voyant ce qu'elle avait pris pour des décorations bouger. L'une des gargouilles de pierre déploya ses ailes et ses griffes et fondit sur un damné qui essayait de traverser. Elle le souleva et le balança dans le fleuve, sous les applaudissements des démons qui passaient par là. Ça avait l'air d'être un spectacle aussi répétitif que populaire. On forçait des damnés à s’avancer pour les livrer en pâture aux gargouilles. Marie passa à faible allure. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle applaudit elle aussi aux lancés les plus réussis.  
Enfin, au bout d'un trajet qui lui parut interminable, elle arriva en bas de l'escalier monumentale qui, elle l'espérait, menait au palais du fameux Lucifer.

D'autres gargouilles se tenaient sur les rambardes. Tandis que Marie escaladait les hautes marches, l'une d'elles poussa un cri perçant et s'envola lourdement dans le ciel plombé de Pandaemonium.  
En la suivant des yeux, Marie put mesurer l'étendue de la ville. Si la beauté du Paradis lui avait coupé le souffle, la capitale infernale était aussi impressionnante à sa façon. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir les limites de ce chaos de toits, de tourelles et de fortifications. Elle distinguait au loin des volcans dont les éruptions illuminaient l'horizon d'une lueur malsaine. Les trois fleuves, qui serpentaient dans la ville et se divisaient en canaux, étaient en flamme. Elles se reflétaient sur les façades des maisons et des manoirs, embrassant toute la cité. Plusieurs bâtiments brûlaient dans d'éternels incendies. Malgré tout, la ville résonnait d'activité. Les démons et les damnés fourmillaient dans ses rues. Ils étaient des milliers, des millions peut-être. À côté, Jérusalem et Alexandrie n'étaient que des petits villages. Marie n'avait jamais vu Rome, mais elle se doutait que la cité devait paraître ridicule en comparaison. Elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de rencontrer le maître d'un tel royaume.

Elle arriva essoufflée en haut de l'escalier. Les portes du palais étaient grandes ouvertes. Deux démons armés les gardaient. Recouverts de pièces d'armures dépareillées, leurs corps difformes étaient des mélanges de plusieurs animaux, que Marie n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie, d'examiner en détail. N'ayant jamais été stoppée jusque-là, elle fut surprise de voir leurs lances se croiser pour lui interdire l'accès.

« Je rêve ! C'est quoi cette touriste ? On se présente et on donne la raison de sa visite, c'est le minimum quand même !

\- Ouais ! On est en Enfer, pas dans un moulin !

\- Un peu de considération pour notre boulot, c'est trop demander ? »

En faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne voient pas trop son visage, Marie bredouilla :

« Euh...excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas...

\- Hein ?! T'as dit quoi là ?

\- Elle s'est excusée ! Ça me blesse la bouche rien que de le répéter. T'es quand même pas un de ces putains d'enfoirés d'emplumés ?!

\- Euh...non... »

L'autre garde donna un coup de coude à son collègue.

« Enfin, réfléchis, qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici si c'était un ange ?

\- Ça peut être une nouvelle déchue ?

\- Pfff ! Elle passerait pas par la porte. Elle serait tombée direct dans le lac de flammes, comme tous les autres !

\- Une visite diplomatique alors ? C'est déjà arrivé non ?

\- Me souviens pas...J'ai jamais lu le protocole, mais les rencontres, c'est pas plutôt en terrain neutre ?

\- Y'a pas ce taré de Michael qu'a débarqué une ou deux fois ?

\- Ouais, mais il fait au moins deux têtes de plus que cette souris. Et si c'était lui, il nous aurait déjà empalé sur son symbole phallique...Parait que c'est parce qu'il sait pas se servir de ce qu'il a entre les jambes qu'il est aussi nerveux.

\- Nan, sérieux ?

\- C'est Asmodée qui le dit, et s'il y en a un qui en connaît un rayon sur les entre-jambes, c'est bien lui. »

Marie prit note de ces informations sur le fameux Asmodée avec qui Raphaël était resté. Puis elle se demanda si les gardes allaient enfin penser à l'interroger sur son identité et sur la raison de sa visite.

« Mais si ce truc c'est pas un ange et que ça s'excuse quand même, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Je sais pas...une mortelle ? »

Après un lourd instant de silence, pendant lequel Marie se demanda comment fuir au plus vite, les deux démons partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il leur fallut un très long moment pour retrouver leur calme. Secoués de soubresauts, ils se tapaient l'un l'autre sur les épaules pour essayer de s'aider.

« Nan, mais toi alors, t'en loupes pas une ! Une mortelle ! Faut que je le ressorte à la taverne, ils vont pas en revenir ! »

Le rire d'un des gardes finit par mourir dans une quinte de toux douloureuse et il fit un effort pour reprendre son souffle.

« Elle est partie où ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ben...la...le... »

Les démons fixaient l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la visiteuse. Sa disparition allait être difficile à expliquer dans un rapport.

« Hem...T'as vu quelqu'un toi ?

\- Nan, personne. »

***

Marie n'avait pas attendu que les gardes finissent leur discussion. Puisque les Enfers ne supportaient pas la politesse, elle avait profité de leur distraction pour entrer dans le palais. Elle s'était attendue à trouver, comme dans d'autres demeures royales, une salle du trône. Elle l'imaginait peuplée des plus grands démons, réunis pour décider du sort de leur otage, le fils de Dieu en personne. Elle redoutait de devoir affronter une telle assemblée, mais aucun adversaire, aussi puissant soit-il, ne l'empêcherait de retrouver son fils.  
Elle se retrouva effectivement dans une vaste salle aux murs en pierre volcanique, mais elle était vide. Elle aurait pourtant pu accueillir une armée entière. Posé en haut d'une volée de marches, le trône, noir et simple, était trop petit pour les lieux.  
De peur que les gardes ne se lancent à sa poursuite, Marie traversa en hâte la salle. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir éclairé par des torches, tenues par des mains qui sortaient des cloisons. Il y régnait un calme étrange qui contrastait avec l'agitation de la ville. Les cris et les hurlements parvenaient encore à ses oreilles, mais de loin, comme étouffés. C'était peut-être grâce à la largeur des murs sombres ou aux épais tapis en velours anthracite qui recouvraient les sols et absorbaient le son de ses pas. Elle avait l'impression de s'y enfoncer et qu'ils pouvaient l'engloutir à tout instant. L'immense palais donnait le sentiment d'être à l'abandon. Il paraissait encore plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle devait se rendre pour en trouver le propriétaire. Les portes qu'elle croisait résistaient à toute tentative d'ouverture, les corridors se ressemblaient tous. Elle craignait d'errer pour toujours dans ce labyrinthe, sans retrouver la sortie.

Alors qu'elle montait un escalier, elle aperçut un chat au pelage roux, presque rouge, qui était assis en haut des marches. Il avait, sur le front, des rayures noires qui formaient un « M ». Il la fixait d'un regard doré. Quand elle s'approcha, il s'éloigna à pas feutrés. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et la regarda. Dès qu'elle essaya de se rapprocher, il lui échappa de nouveau. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se mit à le suivre. Elle finirait bien par croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner.  
Le chat franchit une double porte entrouverte. Elle se glissa à sa suite et eut la surprise de découvrir une grande bibliothèque. Répartis sur plusieurs étages, les rayonnages en bois d'ébène, qui couvraient les murs, croulaient sous des milliers de livres et de papyrus. Des centaines d'ouvrages s'empilaient aussi pêle-mêle sur le sol. Le chat roux se dirigea vers un sofa qui faisait face à une cheminée allumée.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu revois la sécurité ! Y'a des mortels qui se baladent dans le palais maintenant. »

Même si ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui lui soit arrivée cette nuit, Marie ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chat sache parler. Il s'assit, se lécha une patte et la passa sur son oreille comme si de rien n'était.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse l'interroger, son attention fut happée par une petite forme assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée.  
Elle se précipita en s'écriant :

« Jésus !!! »

Occupé à jouer avec des cubes, le bébé releva la tête. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle rejeta en arrière la capuche qui lui dissimulait encore le visage. Les grands yeux de l'enfant se mirent à pétiller et il tendit ses mains potelées vers elle en poussant un cri de joie. Elle le souleva et le serra de toute ses forces contre sa poitrine. Une profonde sensation de soulagement la submergea.

« Oh ! Mon amour ! Mon trésor ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? ».

Elle passa ses mains sur son corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Chatouillé, il émit un rire perlé qui fit sourire sa mère. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur de remettait à battre, le poids qui pesait sur elle, depuis qu'elle avait vu le berceau vide, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? »

Jésus ne portait plus la tunique en lin blanche qu'elle lui avait mise, mais un costume rouge, agrémenté d'un bonnet muni de cornes, de petites ailes en tissu accrochées dans le dos et d'une queue qui se terminait en pointe de flèche.

« J'ai dû le changer. » expliqua une voix grave, qui lui était étrangère. « Il n'ont pas une très bonne maîtrise de leur vessie à cet âge-là. Un défaut de leur naissance prématurée. Si on les laissait aller jusqu'au bout de leur développement, leurs têtes ne passeraient pas entre les os du bassin...ce serait un carnage. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque, Marie s'intéressa au démon assis sur le canapé. Appuyé contre le dossier, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Les démons, que Marie avaient croisés jusque-là, étaient de formes très variées, mais ils partageaient des caractéristiques communes : ils avaient tous des cornes, et beaucoup avaient des ailes et des queues. Celui-ci ne possédait aucun de ces signes distinctifs. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre, aussi noire que ses cheveux. Sans son teint blafard et les cernes sous ses yeux, il aurait pu passer pour un ange.

Le chat sauta à côté de lui sans qu'il interrompe sa lecture.

« Tu nous as ramené une étrange souris, Méphistophélès. D'habitude, elles sont déjà mortes...

\- Elle traînait dans l'escalier. J'ai hésité à la pousser.

\- Faire tomber Marie ? Et prendre le risque de la blesser mortellement ? Quelle idée...

\- Tu la connais en fait ? s'étonna le chat.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite. Un jour, le monde entier la connaîtra. J'ai juste un peu d'avance.

Le regard du Méphistophélès alla de son maître à la jeune femme et au bébé dans ses bras. Il fronça le museau d'un air révolté.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es reproduit avec cette mortelle ! Quelle idiotie !

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi le père, le détrompa Lucifer et il pointa son majeur vers le plafond.

\- Oh...le chat écarquilla les yeux. Oh ! La vierge de Judée ?...Non ! Mais comment elle a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?!

\- Elle a eu de l'aide. »

Marie sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de parler d'ange. Elle rétorqua, sur la défensive :

« J'ai pris le train !

\- Quand je disais que les Enfers sont une vraie passoire, se lamenta Méphistophélès.

\- Qu'en pense l'avocat du Diable ? Mérite-elle d'être punie atrocement pour avoir abandonné tout espoir et être entrée ici ?

\- Ouais ! Faisons ça ! Punissons-la pour avoir osé pénétrer sans autorisation aux Enfers et avoir traversé les neuf cercles, et Pandaemonium, sans que personne ne pense à l'arrêter. Et elle est encore vivante en plus ! C'est un nouveau record d'incompétence crasse ! »

Jésus regardait avec attention le chat qui pérorait. Il tendit soudain les deux mains vers lui.

« Minou ! Mignon ! » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Méphistophélès déglutit.

« Il est temps que je parte. »

Il sauta en bas du sofa et fila ventre à terre.

« Ouah ! Ouah ! imita Jésus comme pour le rappeler.

\- Les chats n'aboient pas. » le corrigea Lucifer.

Il posa son livre et se leva. Il se rapprocha d'eux en boitant. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Marie, au moins autant que Michael, si ce n'est plus. Il dut se pencher de façon comique pour se mettre au niveau de Jésus et lui expliquer :

« Ils miaulent. Miaou.

\- Mi ? répéta Jésus.

\- Mi-a-ou. »

Marie le considéra avec suspicion.

« C'est vous Satan ? »

Lucifer caressa l'air de ses longs doigts. Des flammes orangées formèrent la silhouette d'un chat sur sa paume. Le félin fit quelques pas et arrondit son dos, comme pour réclamer une caresse.

« Je n'en ai pas l'air ? »

D'abord surpris par la démonstration, Jésus poussa un cri de joie et agita les bras. Marie dut le retenir pour l'empêcher d'essayer de toucher la figure enflammée. La sécurité des enfants ne devait pas être une préoccupation pour ce démon.

« Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça...Je pensais que vous étiez plus grand, rouge avec des cornes.

\- Ce que tu décris a pour nom Belzébuth, aussi connu sous les titres de Seigneur des mouches, Prince des Enfers et démon de la Gourmandise. Je suis juste Lucifer...Mon apparence te déçoit ?

\- Euh, non, non...je m'attendais à autre chose, c'est tout. »

Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le vexer en lui disant qu'elle s'attendait à plus effrayant. Même si son visage était creusé, il avait de beaux traits. Les cernes, autour de ses yeux, intensifiaient son regard triste. Il dégageait une forte impression de mélancolie. Elle restait malgré tout sur ses gardes :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Vous allez nous garder en otage ? Nous torturer ?

\- Tu te sens menacée ?

\- Vous voulez notre perte ! C'est dans votre nature, non ? Et vous êtes l'ennemi juré de son père ! Vous le détestez !

\- Et ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'en prendre à son fils...du moins, pas pour le moment. Je n'ai pas de raison de l'empêcher de grandir. Je veux voir ce qu'il va faire sur Terre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'attaquer à un enfant sans défense, ce serait d'une lâcheté, alors qu'un adulte...Ce sera beaucoup plus satisfaisant de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, de détruire ses espoirs, de réduire à néant tous ses rêves et de lui faire mordre la poussière. »

Jusque là doux et triste, le regard du Diable changea. Ce qu'elle y lut la glaça au plus profond de son être. Toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues jusqu'à présent ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ce vide glacé. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, au plus vite. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle s'était refermée sans qu'elle y fasse attention.

« Et là, tu te demandes comment tu vas sortir d'ici. »

Il sourit et elle se retint de hurler. Elle recula en serrant Jésus contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'ait touché et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il recommence.

« Je...Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là. »

Ce n'était ni une menace, ni une promesse, c'était une évidence, froide et réaliste. Les pensées les plus noires déferlèrent dans son esprit. Sa mort lui importait peu, mais son fils, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le laisser, de l'abandonner.

Lucifer avança vers elle en boitant. À chaque mouvement de sa jambe traînante, Marie imagina des scènes de plus en plus détaillées et angoissantes. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait défila dans son esprit. Elle vit une colline dévastée, une croix qu'on dressait...Son cœur se serra, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son dos heurta un mur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait reculé autant. Elle se retrouvait acculée près d'une fenêtre. Il avait manœuvré de façon à l'écarter de la porte.  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. La ville était très loin, en contrebas. Le palais la surplombait de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Même si elle parvenait à ouvrir la fenêtre et à passer à travers, elle ne survivrait pas à une telle chute. Pourtant, c'était peut-être un destin préférable que de rester avec Lucifer. Le Diable était trop près, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour s'emparer d'elle.

« Je suis disposé à le laisser grandir, ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite que tu vieillisses... »

Elle n'allait pas en réchapper. Il faudrait un miracle pour la sauver. Elle adressa, au ciel, une prière muette.

La porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrit d'un coup et un envoyé divin entra dans la pièce en sautillant. En voyant le Diable, il ouvrit grand les bras.

« Lulu ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Marie n'était pas exactement contente de voir Gabriel, mais elle était soulagée de ne plus être seule avec Lucifer. À en croire son expression lasse, celui-ci ne partageait pas son sentiment.

« Tu étais là il y a moins d'une heure...

\- Salut Marie ! Eh ! Jésus aussi est toujours là ! Trop bien ! »

Ignorant le Diable, Gabriel gambada jusqu'à Marie. Elle se déplaça pour éviter qu'il ne touche l'enfant et revint, ainsi, vers le centre de la bibliothèque.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti chez Astaroth ? soupira Lucifer

\- J'y étais, mais j'ai pas trouvé de berceuse. Par contre, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui voulait absolument te voir et j'ai eu un mal de fou à m'en débarrasser. Je lui ai faussé compagnie dans les montagnes du Neuvième...»

Gabriel s'immobilisa et leva ses deux mains, doigts tendus.

« Tu sais déjà compter ? demanda-t-il à Jésus. Bien sûr, suis-je bête. Mais est-ce que tu sais compter à l'envers ? Il replia ses doigts un par un. Dix...neuf...huit...sept...six...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ?

\- Trois...Le temps qu'il va mettre...deux...à me rattraper...un. »

La haute fenêtre, devant laquelle Marie s'était tenue, vola en éclats. Une silhouette passa à travers et atterrit dans une pluie de verre brisé. Marie reconnut l'épée avant les longs cheveux blonds et les grandes ailes blanches. Michael se redressa, avec une expression si menaçante que Gabriel plongea derrière le dos de Marie pour se cacher. En essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, il s'écria :

« Bravo Michou! Tu m'as retrouvé ! Tu as gagné ! Il est trop fort à cache-cache, hein, Lulu ? »

Michael se figea. Derrière lui, Lucifer avait totalement changé d'expression.Toute impression de menace avait déserté ses traits. Il fixait le dos de l'Archange avec une expression où la souffrance se mêlait à un sentiment que Marie n'arrivait pas à identifier avec certitude.

« Michael...ça faisait longtemps... »

Lentement, l'Archange tourna son épée vers le Diable.

« Toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je m'occuperai de toi après !

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta colère...

\- Tu kidnappes des gosses maintenant ?!

\- Je ne comptais pas le garder. J'ai juste proposé de veiller sur lui pendant que Gab... »

Michael ne le laissa pas finir. Il tourna la tête vers Marie pour lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Prise de court, elle chercha comment décrire ce qui s'était passé :

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'il m'a menacé...

\- Nous avons juste discuté, se défendit Lucifer avec une expression faussement innocente.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! » insista Marie.

\- Quelle ingratitude. Dire que j'ai surveillé et nourri ton fils...

\- Avec quoi ?! s'inquiéta Marie.

\- Du lait...

\- De quel animal ?!

\- De vache ! Je ne suis pas Belzébuth ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ?! »

Il avança d'un pas menaçant vers Marie, mais Michael l'empêcha de la rejoindre. Son expression se fit meurtrière et elle se réjouit ne pas être l'objet de sa colère.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les satyres ?! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il fondit sur Lucifer. Le Diable évita de peu un coup d'épée, mais pas un coup de botte en plein dans les côtes. S'ils n'étaient pas mortels, les coups qui suivirent n'en furent pas moins douloureux.

Marie s'écarta pour soustraire Jésus à cette explosion de violence. Elle avait beau essayer de se détourner, le bébé cherchait à voir les deux combattants. Alors que les mains de Michael se refermaient sur le cou de Lucifer et serraient, il se mit à renifler et ses grands yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Sa mère eut beau le cajoler, il se mit à pleurer.

Depuis la bibliothèque, on entendait parfois des cris et des hurlements en provenance de Pandaemonium. Ils étaient en général lointains et étouffés, mais leur volume augmenta soudain de façon significative, assez pour que même Michael arrête de taper sur Lucifer. Ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers les fenêtres.  
Il pleuvait souvent de l'acide, de la cendre et des boules de feu sur Pandaemonium, mais le liquide qui tombait était, pour la première fois, clair et pur. Il brûlait les démons comme aucune flamme n'était capable de le faire. Ils essayaient désespérément de fuir, dans la panique la plus totale.

« Il pleut de l'eau bénite ?! s'étonna Lucifer.

\- Il se produit des phénomènes étranges quand il pleure. » s'excusa presque Marie. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était arrivé à cette troupe de soldats du roi Hérode, cette fois où Jésus s'était énervé. Pour l'encourager à se calmer, elle essaya de le bercer, mais la crise était puissante.

Les murs de palais commencèrent à fumer et à grésiller. Lucifer s'écarta des vitres que les gouttes trouaient.

« Il va tout détruire ! Fais-le taire !

\- Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant !

\- Moi, je sais comment calmer les bébés ! »

Gabriel se pencha sur Jésus et lui fit une des grimaces les plus tordues qu'il avait en stock. Jésus renifla avant de se remettre à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Sous l'effet de l'eau bénite, les toits des bâtiments de Pandaemonium fondaient et les tours s'écroulaient. Aucun refuge ne sauvait les démons paniqués du déluge sacré.

« Ah bah, ça fonctionne pas...Je sais ! Il a besoin d'amour ! Ça allait très bien avant que vous vous battiez ! » Gabriel désigna Michael et Lucifer d'un doigt accusateur. « Il est venu pour répandre la joie sur Terre ! C'est pas bien de se fâcher et de faire la guerre ! Embrassez-vous !

\- Hein ?!

\- Donnez-vous un bisou de réconciliation ! Tout de suite ! Ça va lui rendre le sourire ! »

Les pleurs de l'enfant étaient si puissants que, si Marie ne l'avait pas porté, elle se serrait bouché les oreilles. Les deux anges et le démon étaient aussi affectés. Ils se tordaient sur eux-mêmes, des expression de souffrance sur le visage.

« Faites-le ! Vite ! » ordonna Gabriel.

Lucifer essaya de se rapprocher de Michael, mais celui-ci le repoussa, l'épée prête à frapper. Le visage rouge et congestionné, Jésus émit un cri perçant. Les murs et le sol de la bibliothèque tremblèrent, les livres tombèrent par dizaines des étagères, le plafond se lézarda. Ils allaient se retrouver ensevelis sous les décombres.

« Oh, bordel de... »

Michael agrippa Lucifer par le col de sa robe de chambre. Il l'attira d'un coup contre lui et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Lucifer ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Ils bataillèrent un instant, se mordant plus qu'ils ne s'embrassaient. Puis Lucifer reprit le contrôle du baiser. Il posa une de ses mains sur le visage de l'Archange et lui caressa la joue pour le calmer. À voir sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche, Marie sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser. Ce n'était pas le moment. Voir un démon embrasser un ange n'aurait pas dû l'intéresser de cette façon, même s'il y mettait une passion déconcertante...Se rappelant que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant, Marie essaya de dissimuler les yeux de Jésus avec sa main. Il se débattit en riant.  
Le son fit réagir Michael. Il se sépara de Lucifer, comme surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Jésus les regardait, son petit visage éclairé d'un grand sourire. Il battit des mains, ravi.  
Dehors, il avait cessé de pleuvoir et, même s'ils grésillaient encore, les murs s'étaient stabilisés.

Lucifer et Michael restèrent comme hébétés. Marie commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas entre eux une histoire plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Lucifer fit un mouvement vers Michael qui le tint à distance d'une main qui tremblait.

« Tu la fermes ! Je veux rien entendre ! »

Malgré la menace qui pesait dans sa voix, il ne recommença pas à l'attaquer. Il remit son épée au fourreau, avant de s'avancer vers la vierge et l'enfant. Gabriel essaya de se rappeler à son bon souvenir :

« C'était sympa de se re...

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Gabriel ! Tu suis en silence ou je t'en colle une ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, Michael passa un bras derrière les épaules de Marie et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il les souleva, elle et Jésus, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Elle dut fermer les yeux quand il déploya ses ailes et s'élança par la fenêtre.

***

Fatigué par cette nuit agitée, Jésus s'était endormi dès qu'ils avaient quitté les Enfers. Marie ne vit presque rien du voyage de retour, Michael volait beaucoup trop vite. Il les ramena à Alexandrie en un temps record.  
Arrivée au-dessus du palais du gouverneur, Marie remarqua qu'il lui paraissait petit à présent, une fraction à peine de la taille de celui de Lucifer à Pandaemonium. Michael savait où il allait. Il atterrit sur la terrasse qui prolongeait les appartements de Raphaël. Avec une douceur, dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, il la déposa sur le sol.

Gabriel se posa juste à côté d'eux, les joues roses de plaisir et les yeux pétillants.

« Quelle super nuit ! On devrait aller voir Lulu plus souvent ! J'ai bien envie d'y retourner, tiens !

\- Bouge pas, gronda Michael. J'en ai pas fini avec toi... »

Il s'écarta de Marie et de Jésus avant de tirer l'épée de son fourreau. Il se mit en garde, à la grande surprise de Gabriel.

« Je te donne trois secondes d'avance. Un...

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai plus envie de jouer à...

\- Deux.

\- Te fâche pas ! C'était juste un tout petit bisou...

\- TROIS ! »

Gabriel bougea si vite qu'il sembla disparaître. Michael le suivit de près.

Marie se retrouva seule avec Jésus. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de remercier Michael de l'avoir ramenée. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de la déposer chez le cousin de Joseph. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer où ça se trouvait vu du ciel.  
Le soleil se levait sur Alexandrie. Après son voyage en Enfer, elle savoura les premiers rayons sur sa peau et la fraicheur de l'air matinal.

À contrecoeur, elle rentra chez Raphaël. Le salon portait encore les traces de la partie de Mehen avec les divinités du panthéon égyptien. La soirée lui paraissait si loin. Elle n'en gardait que l'image du berceau vide et l'angoisse atroce qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Malgré la fatigue, sa colère se réveilla dès qu'elle vit Raphaël sortir de la chambre. Il avait troqué son costume contre une robe de chambre vert sombre et avait toujours l'air aussi calme et détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ! Sain et sauf en plus, quel soulagement ! Je savais que vous réussiriez très bien sans moi !

\- Tu as fini de surveiller Asmodée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Dans l'état où je l'ai laissé, il ne risque pas de donner l'alerte à qui que ce soit.

\- J'imagine bien... »

Elle passa devant lui et entra dans la chambre. Pour soulager ses bras, elle déposa Jésus dans le berceau doré qui y trônait encore. Il se lova sur lui-même et entreprit de poursuivre son somme. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de lui retirer son costume de diablotin. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses petites ailes rouges.

Raphaël se pencha à côté d'elle :

« Le pauvre, il a du sommeil à rattraper... »

Sans prévenir, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elle y avait mis toute la force qui lui restait. Choqué, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, elle le poussa hors de la pièce, tout en le houspillant :

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Je t'en veux beaucoup !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est Gabriel le fautif, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Je te faisais confiance et tu as été en dessous de tout ! Tu n'es pas un ange, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es...tu es... »

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot assez fort pour exprimer sa colère. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que Raphaël continuait de jouer les innocents.

« Je comprends...Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Un bon bain ! J'allais justement en prendre un ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait vraiment honte de rien. Déjà, il écartait une tenture pour lui dévoiler une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle était décorée de mosaïques aux motifs verts et blancs, et de nombreuses plantes en pot. Au centre, un bassin rempli d'eau fumante, où flottaient des pétales de fleurs, attirait le regard. Elle se demanda si tous les appartements du palais disposaient d'un tel confort ou si c'était seulement celui de Raphaël.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser mon fils sans surveillance !

\- Rassure-toi, Gabriel est loin d'ici. »

Sans crier gare, il plongea la main à l'intérieur du manteau de Marie. Il en tira l'appareil d'Haniel qui émettait de légers tintements. Il lui montra l'étoile qui zigzaguait très loin d'eux, suivie de près par une petite épée.

« Ils traversent la ceinture d'Orion...Regarde ! Michael va le rattraper ! Ah, non, il l'a raté...Il a l'air bien énervé. Il s'est passé quoi en bas ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu ne nous avais pas abandonné pour rester avec ton démon !

\- C'est ça qui te met en colère ? Ce n'est pas mon démon...Je le connais à peine.

\- Oh ! Tu avais l'air de très bien le connaître ! Enfin, je comprends que tu te laisses avoir, c'est une vraie beauté ! Tu devrais aller t'installer en Enfer avec lui !

\- Tu voudrais que je sois déchu ? Vraiment ? Tu penses que je ferais un bon démon? »

Il franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il portait encore son maquillage égyptien. Le khôl n'avait même pas coulé, il était toujours aussi beau, ce n'était pas juste.

« Un tentateur peut-être ? »

Marie n'était plus sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps...Il...Il faut que je rentre.

\- Dans cette tenue ? Crois-moi, tu as vraiment besoin d'un brin de toilette.»

Marie baissa les yeux sur le manteau trop grand qui dissimulait sa robe en partie brûlée et couverte de suie et de sang. Elle devait offrir un triste spectacle. Si elle rentrait dans cet état, il y aurait des questions. Déjà que les proches de Joseph ne la considéraient pas d'un bon œil, ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Le bassin l'attirait. Si elle laissait la tenture ouverte, elle pourrait surveiller le berceau où Jésus dormait profondément et, même si elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Orion, elle espérait que c'était très loin et que Gabriel était trop occupé pour revenir...Elle pesa le pour et le contre.

« Tu ne peux pas juste me rendre mes vêtements ? Ma robe bleue... »

Il avait dû garder le vêtement qu'il lui avait fait troquer contre la toge blanche pour monter au Paradis.

« Il restera le problème de l'odeur de souffre. »

Après une grimace, Raphaël posa ses mains vers elle. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'il essaya de lui enlever le manteau de démon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je voulais juste t'aider à te déshabiller. Je commence, si tu préfères. »

Le voyant dénouer la ceinture qui retenait sa robe de chambre, Marie sentit ses joues s'embraser.

« Je...Je ne peux pas prendre un bain avec un homme ! »

Elle se détourna pour ne pas voir le vêtement s'ouvrir. Elle n'avait même pas encore vu son propre mari nu, ce n'était pas convenable. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce au plus vite.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Je ne suis pas un homme. » répéta Raphaël.

Une soudaine douceur dans sa voix poussa Marie à se retourner. Après la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre.  
C'était toujours Raphaël qui lui faisait face et pourtant, il avait changé. Les traits de son visage étaient plus doux, ses cheveux plus longs, et sa robe de chambre entrouverte laissait deviner des rondeurs féminines.

Marie n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop d'évènements pour une seule nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait changé d'apparence l'espace d'un battement de cils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour le toucher, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Elle se retint à quelques centimètres à peine d'un de ses seins. Il avait toujours le même sourire, celui qui n'avait rien d'angélique.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. »

En tremblant, Marie accepta la main qu'il...elle lui tendait, et elle se laissa entraîner vers le bassin.

***

« Les insectes sont nos amis ! Il faut les aimer aussi! Comme nous ils ont... »

Gabriel entrait dans la chambre de Raphaël en fredonnant quand une lame froide et acérée lui barra le passage.

« Bouge pas ! »

Sans chercher à feindre la surprise, Gabriel leva les deux mains en guise de soumission.

« Michou....Je pensais t'avoir semé autour de Bételgeuse. C'était vraiment marrant quand tu t'es mangé les anneaux de...

\- Je me doutais que tu reviendrais !

\- J'ai trouvé une berceuse pour Jésus ! »

Gabriel sortit d'une poche de sa toge un objet bien trop grand pour y tenir. Il s'agissait d'une demi-coque en métal lisse, sans rivet ni soudure apparente. Même sans être tenue, elle flottait à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Je sais pas...Il faisait très chaud, y'avait plein de gens avec des bocaux sur la tête et ils criaient. Je vais juste mettre Jésus dedans et... »

Michael lui interdit de s'approcher du berceau où Jésus dormait à poings fermés.

« Rêve pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher !

\- Oh, t'es pas marrant...Bon, bah je vais aller demander à Raphaël alors.

\- Non ! »

Tout en protégeant le berceau avec son épée, Michael étira son bras libre pour bloquer l'accès à la salle de bain.

« Ben ? D'habitude, ça te dérange pas que je l'embête !

\- Il...euh...Il est avec Marie.

\- Je vois. Ils jouent encore à des jeux d'adultes, c'est ça ? »

La rougeur qui monta aux joues de Michael répondit pour lui.


End file.
